A Cloud Drawn to Snow
by jory014
Summary: Hibari-a Perfect/Delinquent who probably everyone in Namimori never dared to defy-filled with lust for challenging battles. Lust? Was there even a reason to have such lust? A lust to become the strongest. Strongest? For what? That we'll see. HibarixOC
1. Droplet 1

***Revised**. Since it was kinda confusing at some point in regards to timeline, I made a lot of changes. (but the characters' fate never changed though) So, better thank **Prince SuperSharky** for pointing it out for me. ;p*

Hi! Basically, I'm just new to the archive! (So, if you like to no more about me, and how I write, my profile is just as open as everybody else's!)

Well, I've recently started reading **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** and find it really amusing to the point that I read it through until the latest chapter lol. (It's just so awesome that I can't stop reading!)

But, what really made it even more awesome for me is _HIBARI KYOYA_! Lol, He's the most awesomest character I've seen in the series! Next is Giotto and Tsuna (in hyper dying will mode), Gokudera (well, he's actually the one that drawn me into the manga the moment I saw him on tv, but Hibari stole me away from him hahaha! Kidding. :p Well, finding out how Gokudera was 'Tenth-obsessed' well... it wasn't really a downside to his character, but you get my drift, Hibari's just awesome haha!), and lastly, Yamamoto (and Mokuro! o.o how could I ever forget him!).

I bet everyone here is aware that almost all the characters in KHR are Bishies lol, and that's one of the things that make the manga awesome lol. (Of course, the plot's awesome, after all, bishie's aren't enough to keep us fans reading it to the latest chapter... miryt?)

Moving on, I'm actually writing a Canon fic based on my very own perception, if something's off, then yeah blame my perception hahaha! (Okay, that's definitely not a way of dealing with things o.o)

But, if you think that there's something that's OOC or OOP then tell me. (Though, expect that OOCness and OOPness may be essential in the story, so yeah sometimes I'll probably intended it to be that way.)

Anyways, I may be new, but I can promise you that this fic would be awesome!

Hoping that you'd enjoy reading!

(Note: Facts I used are just based on real facts, and these facts were just elaborated with my own imagination since the facts on the KHR wiki don't have the necessary facts that I need for the story. So, excuse me for being non canon on some parts ;p also, I write based on the manga/anime's Canon Rules and Rules of World's Reality.)

* * *

><p><strong>A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
>Sharp shooter, you can call me the zion<br>I'm not the one easy to get to  
>But all that changed, baby when I met you<em>

I'm In To You

By: Jennifer Lopez Ft. Lil' Wayne

* * *

><p>-Droplet 1-<p>

It was like the usual in Namimori Junior High, with the fresh spring sun shining over its creamy white buildings along with a flow of fresh cold breeze, being peaceful as ever.

Free from raving delinquents, hooligans, hoodlums, and what not.

It was almost like having absolute peace!

So, how do you think a Junior High School could maintain its peace like this with all the hormonal teenagers—going through the stage of being a delinquent—running around the school premises?

The answer probably is the school having a very special delinquent with a sense of unwavering _twisted_ justice.

And that delinquent is none other than...

_Kyoya Hibari_

I bet right now that you're saying it's rather absurd, and probably asking: 'how the hell can a delinquent per se can keep away all the delinquents succumbed peacefully and willingly to follow school rules?'

Well, there is just one thing that I can say; Kyoya Hibari is _definitely _not like any other delinquent out there.

With his slanted, fierce, piercing steel blue eyes that can glare through your soul, sending chills down through your spine, and send you to your very own grave. His strength that's capable of protecting a whole village from any kind of attack—even if it's from a monster; lastly (but not the least), his hard-steel Tonfa that can make anybody beg down to their knees in fear, and most especially, _bitten to death_, as he would say so himself.

Yes, these are probably the top three things about him, or he has that can cause everyone to run away from him, and probably make them quiver in fear with just his mere presence.

However, another unique thing about him is that, he may be a macho delinquent, but he's a delinquent—with great passion and love—who would protect his school and its peace from all those other delinquents out there.

Heck, he loves his school to the point that he has memorized Namimori's school anthem by heart, and even used it as his Cellphone's ringer! (Not to mention taming a bird, and made it sing that _'ever-so-sweet' _melody.)

Yes, a delinquent with a twisted sense of _delinquent's_ justice.

Yup, you can never find a delinquent who would even dare love his own school and uphold all its rules and principles. But, that love really didn't mean that he doesn't really do anything _delinquent-like_. Probably, with how he implicates his _discipline _in school is already like bullying.

Yet, it doesn't really matter.

After all, nobody could even _deal with it_.

Nobody could _handle it._

I bet right now you're probably imagining a muscle-bound man with a dyed Mohawk hairstyle, who probably wears leather all over him with spikes on his bracelets and choker—NOT. Rather, he's a raven haired lad, with soft raven locks that relaxingly and messily lay on his head. He has an average physique—a physique that would fool your eyes, as it is just really normal, whilst his face is probably one of the hottest and handsomest faces that you could ever find in Namimori.

Handsome face?

Yes, Handsome face.

Do he has fangirls?

No, for everyone is probably shivering in fear with just his calm presence, and yes, and that _everyone_ includes girls.

But, he may be a fearsome person, but does that keep away his heart from admiring, liking, or even loving someone?

That we really don't know. However, he maybe like a cold-blooded, battle machine, he is still human.

He still has a _heart— a soul_.

Truly, everything is a mystery about him. He barely has friends, wait! Make that singular, he barely had any _friend_; or rather he doesn't really consider anybody his friend.

Probably, the one who's closest to him (and probably, a person worth to be considered his friend) is his right hand man in the Namimori's Disciplinary Committee, Testsuya Kusakabe—his right hand man ever since he started his Disciplinary Committee way back in Elementary.

So, now, I bet you're wondering 'how the hell can anyone pierce through his frozen, cold heart of a killer?'

Well, that my friends is definitely possible...

Yeah, I didn't answer how, because I'll just show you instead.

Backtracking, it was like the usual in Namimori Junior High, with the fresh spring sun shining over its creamy white buildings along with its fresh breeze, being peaceful as ever, and the rumored man, Kyoya Hibari just found himself sprawled on the school's rooftop, his slanted eyes closed, whilst his head relaxed on the cold, concrete, pavement.

He slowly opened his steel blue eyes, only to meet the sun's piercing rays. Raising his right hand, as his eyes drifted to the silver ring, on his ring finger as it glistened under the sun, he marveled on his own thoughts.

'_Cloud Ring.' _He silently stated on his thoughts as he continued to stare at it.

It was definitely a great bout for him to achieve this small silver ring with a cloud emblem on it. (Wait; was it even a great bout? His fight with a man named Rokudo Mokuro was considered even more tiring and irksome than the bout for this ring.)

What is this ring anyway?

Simply, the Cloud Vongola Ring.

The Cloud Vongola Ring shows that you're Vongola's Cloud Guardian—the Guardian said to be the most independent among all the Guardians, who acts on his own free will. Yes, definitely describes and fits Kyoya Hibari's personality.

Yup, Kyoya Hibari is officially part of the Mafia, specifically the Vongola Famiglia: a Mafia family who probably is one of the most influential and powerful among all families.

Well, it is not as if he was convinced to join, nor was forced to join. He just did. After all, being part of the Mafia means he can battle formidable enemies of all kinds that very much satisfy his own taste, unlike battling weak humans that he would classify as _herbivores_.

But, was he really this blood thirsty for fights and brawls?

Of course not, it's just like assuming that he was already born along with his Metal Tonfa Set.

Well, other than seeing it as a form of entertainment, he did actually _have a reason_ why he's thirsty for these hot raging battles.

Like any other, that reason hides mysteriously in the depths of his past.

A past buried within the depths of his frozen heart.

_It actually started seven years ago_, his famous Disciplinary Committee was already formed and actually receiving ample amounts of reputation already as being the most scariest delinquent/discipline group ever to be formed in the history of all the Namimori Schools in the Namimori prefecture.

Specifically, it was during his _third year_ in Namimori Elementary school.

Yes, he could remember it oh so well.

Though, even if he was just a child back then, nothing really changed from his present state, as he still had this killer aura around him. Yet, of course, as a child, no one has ever taken him seriously yet by adults and the whole of Namimori, however that doesn't change the fact that probably caused every child and teacher to cower before him in fear.

For he was well known in school as the most fearsome delinquent already wielding a pair of Wooden Tonfa on his smalls arms, that very much loves to brawl and be part of a brawl among his classmates.

After all, who wouldn't? Even if you are a teacher, knowing the fact that the small child can bring down a whole bunch of wild, rabid, robust boys (take note) years beyond his age, of course, you'll be scared. After all, Kyoya Hibari was after all a guy that feared nobody, no matter who you are or what your are.

Nadda. Zero. Nothing.

But, what about his parents you say?

Well, guess what? His parents were actually proud of him, and even encourage him to continue on with his ways! It's either his parents share his own twisted sense of justice, or they themselves are just scared at their own child's wrath. (I guess, the second choice is more reasonable and logical, as his parents already allowed the young child to live on his own in Namimori in a large, oldish, traditional Japanese Mansion with a single Butler, Maid, Butler, and Gardner.) Well, would it be the first choice, or second choice, he doesn't have to prove anything else to them, nor was he really irresponsible like a typical delinquent.

Actually, for your information, Kyoya Hibari is actually a high exceptional student, with excellent grades and always on the honors list. Truly, that he loved to brawl, but he wasn't like a filthy, sweaty little brat, for he was actually prim and proper.

Also, with the way he lead the Disciplinary Committee, he just has proven himself more to be an independent person despite his young age.

Though, he may sound a bit mature and very bright for his own age, he is still a child with child-like desires, and as a one, he already had this desire, this crave, this want of making anybody to succumb before his raw, immense power filled with potential, like the typical bully. (Of course, he wasn't a perfect child, and the fact that he's a brawler is already a part of his ever so unchangeable flaws.)

Yes, with his power filled with high potential, he was a child, who had the potential to be the world's number one boxer, karate master, or whatever.

Yup, he's already that strong, and his strong power filled with potential is just his key to get his great hunger for power and authority.

But, that didn't really matter to him, it wasn't a need, it was just a want, but not a necessity.

It's like an icing to a cake.

A simple child fetish, of wanting to be dominating amongst his peers, to get whatever he wants whenever he wanted to.

It wasn't enough to cause him to lust over battles against strong people like what he is seven years later, but I guess, this want for power was one of the foundations as to what made him the way he was in the future.

_A mere foundation, but not a reason._

With this want, as young as he may be, a set of followers has already admired him for that power of his, and one of them is the most loyal followers of them all— Testsuya Kusakabe. With these set of followers, Kyoya Hibari already successfully conquered Namimori Elementary School, and is planning to conquer even Namimori Junior High and up in the latter!

Yes, nobody could oppose him anymore, as every one in school was definitely afraid of being bitten to death by his Tonfa; he was just that _invincible_. As long as the teachers could ever remember, they have never seen an adult or a student to ever lay a finger on this young child.

But, despite of his own brute force, who says that he can't admire others for power.

What?

Kyoya Hibari admiring someone else's power?

Someone else's strength?

Is that even possible?

Well, guess what?

It is possible!

And that my friends we'll find out during his _third year_ in Namimori Elementary School.

It was like the usual, during his youthful and peaceful days in Namimori Elementary School, as he sprawled himself above the old Elementary School Building's Rooftop, as he allowed the sun's comforting rays to pierce through his skin.

Suddenly, something startled him from his peaceful nap, as his ears heard sounds. Voices rather that immediately set his irritation shot to the highest peak.

He immediately scratched his scowling eyes in an irritated manner with his small balls of fist, to get a clear view of his environment, as he groggily stood up, and followed the disturbing noise, which happens to be just under him, since he was lying on the roof of the stairs that lead to the rooftop.

It wasn't really much of a surprising scene to him (after all he's used to seeing this stuff as he himself is the one starting these kinds of scenes), as he saw a bunch of guys ganging up to a seemingly weak _herbivore_.

He didn't really care about other people's businesses, but the fact that this bunch of bullies disturbed his sleep; he definitely won't allow them to get away.

"I'll bite these freaks to death." He muttered ever so monotonously.

The moment he reached the edge of the stair's roof, when he was about to jump, he felt himself standing stiff before these pack of herbivores. (After all, to him people grouping together just to beat up someone is already considered an herbivore. They don't deserve to have the classification of being a carnivore or predator at all.)

He was just surprised, to the point that he himself was entertained as he ended up sitting in an Indian-sit manner on the edge, with his head resting on his palm.

I mean, who wouldn't be surprised, after all it was his first time to see the herbivore subjected to bullying actually smiling to its predators.

_'Just who is this herbivore?'_

He wondered, as he found his eyes gazing on this rare specimen of an herbivore. The Herbivore had mid-length blond locks flowing gracefully behind her back, her calm icy blue eyes glowing with light, as she wore the Elementary Uniform almost perfectly—since she was wearing a necklace with a ring hanging on it; serving as a pendant, which is a violation to the school's dress code. (And yes, this herbivore is definitely a girl)

With a smile plastered on her face, her cheeks glowing red, she just stood there unmoved, with no fear etched on her expression. She was just simply smiling.

This was definitely the first time he saw this person, and especially, _this kind_ of person. He smirked at the herbivore's stupid behavior.

'_Stupid Herbivore, just what can you do smiling like that at them? You'll only get bitten to death.' _He thought, as his smirk grew at the herbivores before him due to amusement. To be honest, he knew he could have silenced these stupid weaklings in a minute if he could have dived in between the bullies and the stupid smiling girl with his Tonfa equipped on his hands, and yes Bite them to Death like there's no tomorrow. But, who would want to miss this show between a frail-like, idiotic, smiling herbivore against these fat herbivores?

Yes, frail, not just because she was a girl, but because she had a pale complexion and thin body compared to the physique of an average girl of her age. Truly, with her body build up, she couldn't stand a chance against that pack of taller boys.

With that fact, just how can a smile like that would get her out of this obviously hopeless situation?

For her kind of an herbivore that is, after all, there's not a sense of power coming out from her.

Nadda. Zero. Nothing.

Not even a killing aura at least.

It was definitely stupid, stupid to the point that Kyoya already find himself almost scoffing at the sight before him. But, he just can't help it; he just got to see how this smiling idiot would handle herself.

"How dare you come here and invade our private meeting place?" One of the guys shouted at her.

'_Oh really? Private Meeting Place you say?'_ Kyoya silently thought, as he raised a brow on the first guy. _'I wonder if biting you to death could change the way you think.' _Yes, he was highly feeling tempted, but kept his intense crave to himself instead.

"Do you even know who we are?" The other added.

'_Yeah, a bunch of weak herbivores.'_

"Do you even know your place?" The the third guy finished, but she just smiled at them unwaveringly, and stared at them with her calm icy blue eyes. She took a step forward at them, still not showing whatever sign of fear.

For some odd, reason the three guys flinched and took a step backwards, somehow causing the young Kyoya to raise a brow at the scene.

She just kept herself silent, while she kept her expression and stare. But, the three just didn't know what to do; after all they expected the most common reaction they'd get from her—cowering and running away in fear.

Yet, the girl just stood there quietly and silently with no sign of those expected reactions.

Though a smile should be a comforting beacon in the depths of darkness, yet for some reason, fear slowly crept into their system, causing them to muster confused expression on their faces.

They just didn't know what to do.

They just couldn't read her; after all, all they can see is this smile and calm eyes.

Just what the hell is she thinking?

Is she a lunatic to smile upon a helpless situation?

Then finally, the girl bowed before them, somehow causing them to jump from their stations, as they shook in fear.

It was definitely an odd experience, and Kyoya just found himself also surprised at the scene unfolding before him.

No, not just surprised, but also rather amazed.

The girl just smiled, and yet the three bullies are already breaking, or rather and more appropriately, _cowering in fear_.

He just found himself intrigued, curious; the only thing his thoughts could muster up as he watched was:

'_Just what is this power?'_

For him it was rare.

It was unique.

It was definitely odd, and yet, undeniably amazing.

I mean, sure his cold stares could already cause people to skedaddle away in fear, but to be honest, it did require effort, it required brute force, it required tangible strength that can be drawn out from wielding his wooden Tonfa.

But this power unfolded before him was just different, it didn't require anything. He bet his ever so precious Tonfa that the girl probably didn't break a sweat from doing it with just a mere movement of seventeen muscles on her face.

As he watched in awe, before he knew it the boys found themselves running down the stairs with a few sets of screams.

He still found himself frozen on the spot. He just can't afford himself to move, as he eyes continued to stare at this frail looking girl.

Before he knew it, the girl quickly turned towards his direction.

Once again, he found himself surprised; after all, he did make sure that he was sitting there quietly.

Just when did she notice?

That he didn't know well at all, after all, how can you just read her mind when all you can see is a simple smile.

But, what made him surprised was this girl still smiling at him, as she even waved a simple hello at him. I mean, hello, doesn't she even know who he was?

He was Kyoya Hibari, the school's unbeatable, invincible delinquent of all time, that everyone would it be male or female, student or teacher, everyone would bow down before him, and succumb shakily in fear, and yet this girl before him just smiled at him, still with no fear plastered on her face.

Just what the hell is she thinking?

"You've disturbed my nap." He uttered, not knowing but to do but to try to scare her, as he stood up finally being able to move. "I'll definitely bite you to death." With that, he jumped from over the stair's roof down towards the ground, a few yards away from the smiling girl.

Seriously, doesn't she really know who he was?

Though, it didn't matter, he definitely didn't have regrets, if the girl won't run, he'll definitely bite her to death.

The girl finally moved away from her spot as she walks calmly and casually towards him. But, Kyoya just stood on his spot, and moved in a fighting stance.

But, when she was just half a ruler away from him she stopped, and Kyoya still just stood on his spot, trying to read this rare herbivore's movements.

After all, maybe she did do something to make those guys scram, and whatever that is and the power of whatever that is; he'll definitely find out and conquer it himself.

She slowly raised her hand; it was like all in slow motion as the young raven-haired lad went into a defensive stance with his Tonfa shielding him, he waited. Whatever she is up to, he was definitely ready to fight back and beat her to the pulp.

But, the hand just landed on his head, and patted it, as her smile become wider, and her cheeks became redder.

He froze.

Just what the freaking hell happened?

He was confused, he just literally froze?

He can't even move a muscle, it's like he had a stroke and all he can do is move his eyes.

A painless heart attack?

He definitely didn't understand what happened.

"I'm sorry." She uttered with her tiny, feminine voice. Her expression finally changed, as her smile became smaller, her eyes losing a bit of its brightness. "I'll make sure that I won't bother you anymore, Hibari." Then, she finally stopped patting his head, and calmly walked away from the rooftop.

She does know him?

But what the heck?

That was just stupid!

The moment she left, he can finally move, as his grip from his Tonfa suddenly loosened causing it to fall on the ground, making a loud 'clank' sound.

He still didn't know what happened, but he's definitely sure about one thing, whatever she had, would it be her smile, her unreadable thoughts, her unchanging expression, surely it was something enough to rival against his brute force—enough to _freeze_ him on the spot and rendered useless.

But, could he just settle with just like that?

Definitely not, whatever her power was, he's definitely ready to discover it, and conquer it with his own, or for his name isn't Kyoya Hibari.

* * *

><p>And that's probably the end. For those who have read the previous version, told ya a lot changed but retained the same chapter ending. I'll probably do the same on the next chapter so expect another chapter update today.)<p>

Okay, okay, I bet you're all wondering, how wasn't that Mary Sueish at all? She just froze Hibari Kyoya on the spot?

But, I have one thing to say, I have my own explanation for this, and I definitely did my research, and that explanation is in the future chapters of this story.

Yes, if you wanna know how, then you have to wait for the future chapters. XD But, that fact is just a part of it, as this chapter revealed, one of the reason he _froze_, was because he was a child, he was first time to encounter something like that. He didn't know how to handle that kind of odd reaction.

I mean, seriously imagine you're pointing a gun at someone and the person just laughed at you, what the hell would you feel? (okay that was a bit exaggerated but you get what I mean...I hope.)

Other than that, another fact is just there hidden on this chapter. :p which I will not point out though, but don't worry, it will reveal itself more in the latter.

Well, basically, as I have read an ample number of fanfictions with HibarixOC, I've discovered that the OC's are usually just weak on their own. Well, some are ugh yeah powerful with a certain 'power' of their own, but, it was all the same. (in other words, the weak ones are painstakingly stupid, while the strong ones are just really angsty.) But, there were a few that were definitely worth the read, but some are just blah. With that, I want something different; I want to make something _unique_. Unique in a way, that I don't want an over weak and at the same time an over powered character.

I don't know if anybody had this idea before, but oh well, I surely don't know as I haven't read anything like that so far. (or maybe I haven't read a lot at all yet to even know so) However, regardless of whatever, I won't stop, and I'll definitely continue.

So, please do review, and look forward for the next chapter! And like I said, I promise that this story will definitely be interesting!

TC

-jory014

(P.S.: I used to used honorifics, but chose not to anymore, as I want to just use English to the _extreme_ instead ;p I hope you don't mind. ;p)


	2. Droplet 2

(**Revised*** like the last one, the timeline in this one is of course affected, though I did promise **Prince _SuperSharky _**that I'll spice this one up. I did try, but it felt so random and inappropriate. So, ugh yeah. I changed it yeah, but not that much. But, I still hope that it would satisfy all of you!)

Hi!

I hope that I wasn't gone for long. (well, honestly, I could have been gone longer than this, but since that I really love doing this fic, I really tried squeezing it between my very busy schedule. For more info as to why I am busy, it's all in the profile. :p)

I'm really happy to find people reading the fic ever since it debuted! Thus, I personally wanted to thank all of those who reviewed the story's ever first chapter:

**Danna45**

**Prince SuperSharky**

**kawaiinekochan16**

and, those who have read, faved, and alerted my fic as well!

I highly appreciated it! ^-^

Well, basically, like I said, I plan on making this story really unique, while keeping it highly canon. (Take note, I'm using every canon element, thus expect me to use elements from the manga, and the games, but a few from the anime. Why? I haven't really watched it. Never had the time, but if I do have the time, I'd definitely watch it.) So, yeah, expect a few surprises here and there. :p

Also, I know I used to use honorifics like san and whatever, but I think Imma quit on that as I wanna go purely English to the extreme! Thus, the only thing Japanese here is the setting, the names, and what not canon items that are Japanese. (well, I might forget using those on the latter, so that's just to avoid inconsistencies.)

Anyways, Imma stop yappin, and Imma get on with the fic.

Enjoy!

(Take note: I use Tonfa and not Tonfas because they say that Tonfa is a singular and Plural word already. However, if that is wrong please tell me as I'll correct my usage of it a right away. That's all. Thanks.)

* * *

><p><strong>A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon_  
><em>I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes<em>  
><em>And all of that changed since I met you<em>

I'm Into You

By: Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil'Wayne

* * *

><p>-Droplet 2-<p>

_Stomp Stomp Stomp_

Nine-year-old Kyoya Hibari's heavy footsteps echoed on the now silent hallways of Namimori Elementary School. As all the people, would it be a Teacher, an Upperclassmen or children of the same age, with their weary eyes staring at the young Kyoya, made themselves stay near the walls to make sure that they would stay out of the mad boy's way for their fear of being _bitten to death_.

Every time his steel blue eyes would meet anybody's gaze, they would just find themselves shivering in fear, as chills ran through their spine.

Yes, that my friends is Kyoya Hibari's power.

Wait, scratch that! That was actually just a scratch on the surface. It was barely his power! I mean, it is just his usual killer aura, only intensified.

Intensified due to great irritation.

But, what could make this young raven-haired lad this furious?

Rather, who's the unfortunate _herbivore_ that was granted to receive Kyoya Hibari's rage?

_'That herbivore, how dare she disturb my nap AND just pat me as if I am a herbivore myself.'_ He thought ever so furiously, as his tiny hands formed into small balls of fist filled infuriating.

"Hibari!"

He just can't forget it, rather he can't get over it. After all, it was like that _he_ was the one who was turned into a _herbivore_. He wasn't even able to move; he wasn't even able to retaliate when all the girl did just pat him on the head and smiled at him. It was like a 'wth' moment.

He just can't stop thinking about.

_'Drats, just what did she do to me?'_

"Hibari!*huff*Hibari!"

But, then again he paused, was the herbivore worth to be bitten to death? He marveled as he finally arrived at his classroom, slamming the door opened.

"Hibari! Finally!" a boy called out heavily as he tried to catch his breath. It was his most loyal follower, Tetsuya Kusakabe. "What's wrong? You seemed angry?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath, whilst leaning on the door's post for support as he stared at his dear friend's face.

He was definitely surprised though, surely, that Kyoya would always glare, but Kyoya was never _this _angry.

How the hell was he even able to know that?

I mean, yeah sure, Kyoya always glares and frowns like there's no tomorrow, but it was just different. With the way he just walked, ignoring everybody, whilst his brows knitted together tightly, and yes, his killer aura intensified, he was just like a walking little demon striding on the school's hallways ready to puncture anybody with a pitchfork. In Kyoya's case, ready to bite anybody to death while beating them with his wooden Tonfa.

"Did something happen?" He asked once more, but the raven-haired lad just stood there in silence.

_'This is odd.'_ Tetsuya marveled, as he carefully eyed his friend. After all, if this was a normal day Kyoya could have went to his seat minutes ago and just slept there until the Teacher finally came, and give the Teacher the shudders with his usual glares.

But, NO.

He just has to stay there standing with his eyes staring piercingly at something, or rather _someone_. He finally followed Kyoya's gaze somehow surprising him as his eyes opened widely then usual.

After all, it was just unexpected.

"If you're wondering who's that, she's Rikka Miyuki." Kyoya finally averted his steel blue eyes to the sweating boy beside him.

"Hm." Kyoya simply sounded, somehow causing Tetsuya to feel a bit uptight; after all, Kyoya never really wanted to be bothered, and sometimes those 'Hm's' really just held a lot of meanings. Testsuya swallowed the lump that immediately formed on his throat.

It's either he's bitten to death or spared.

But for some reason, whatever is going on the mind of the young raven-haired lad, he seemed to be so dazed to even do what he's supposed to do, as his eyes just went back to the blond girl, who actually sensed their staring eyes on her causing her to look back and smile in return.

Tetsuya eyed the lad and the lass confusingly thinking, _'Just how can a girl like her, who couldn't even hurt a fly, anger him?'_

For some reason, Kyoya found himself surprised. I mean, for the weeks that he has spent in Namimori Elementary School during this specific year, he just realized that this rare kind of a _herbivore_ is actually on his section sitting _just in front of him_.

Seriously, how could he not notice?

Just how can this girl, who could have been broken in a matter of seconds with a single swoop from his Tonfa, stop him?

Just thinking about it more is like throwing coal into a raging fiery furnace.

"Did she do something to irritate you, Hibari?"

"Hm." He just sounded once again. However, honestly he really wants to charge at her and bite her to death, for some reason, he just once again froze on the spot.

Another episode of a painless heart attack.

He really tried to move as his brain commanded his arms to twitch at least—but still, _no response_. Kyoya then eyed the girl very nastily. If only he could move, he'll definitely beat her up with no regrets.

_'Really? Is she worth it? Whatever she's doing, and how she's doing it the more that I'm tempted to bite her to death.'_ He growled inwardly, but reflected once again in his mind.

She really didn't bother him, it was after all, the gang of fat herbivores, who woke him up from his peaceful nap.

She really didn't do anything to hurt him; she just patted him on the head.

So, was it worth it?

"Kusakabe, you mind telling me about that herbivore?"

"What?" Tetsuya suddenly blurted, surprised on his sudden request.

Tetsuya gulped once again. _'Really? Is he really that mad? Well, as much as I admire his strength, for some reason I don't think she's the type of person. With the way she is, I doubt that she can even do anything to Hibari.'_

Yes, he was just highly against it, and no matter how loyal he is to Kyoya, this will be the time that he'll highly disagree, after all, she just looked so small and so frail. With the way she is, he thinks that Kyoya could at least spare the blonde.

Though, little did he knows about what she just did to him on the rooftop. Maybe if he just found out, he could be surprised himself as well, and thought a little bit otherwise.

"Speak, or be bitten to death." Kyoya threatened as he swiftly took out his Wooden Tonfa and grazed it on his neck, whilst pushing it lightly to the door's frame. Just to taunt him. If Tetsuya still won't utter a word, then I guess, I don't have to say regarding his outcome.

Tetsuya gulped once more, as he gasped a bit at the sudden action against him.

"Wait, I will-I will speak, Hibari. Just let me go." With that, Kyoya finally let him go as he hid away his Tonfa on his black short-sleeved jacket, and stared at him waiting for him to talk.

Tetsuya finally straightened himself up, as he rubbed his throat and coughed.

_'Well, here it goes.' _

"Well, I don't know how much you want to know, but this is all what I know. Like I said, she's Rikka Miyuki our classmate and actually the youngest among us in our year, as she's just seven years old."

"Seven years old? Isn't she too young to be part of our class?" Kyoya raised a brow on him._'No wonder the herbivore's so small.'_

"Well, I don't know much, but there's a rumor that it was due to her family's influence that she was able to persuade the Principal to take her in Namimori Elementary School in the age of four years old. It was kind of a hot issue for a while years back, but since she was capable it seems actually pretty normal now, and nobody is really bothered about it."

_'I see, so she has been Namimori for quite a time already. Interesting. But, I doubt that influence was the thing that could stop me. I don't even know about it. If I do no, as if I could care, I'll still bite her to death.'_

"Hm." Yes, it held out a lot of meanings alright, but Tetsuya guessed that it was a signal for him to on on.

"Other than that, she's actually pretty kind, and she seems okay. She's actually a pretty much happy person." He shrugged. "Well, she always just smiles at people. But, she seems to be distant with them ironically. Well, I just noticed that she would just always hang out alone the whole day, and go home alone immediately, and the rest is history. Other than that, I know nothing."

"Is that so? Doesn't she belong to any sort of club or what?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I haven't really noticed her that much. But, with the way she is, I doubt that she'd be part of any.

"Hm. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

* * *

><p>Classes finally ended as the raven-haired lad just walked ever so casually on the quiet streets of Namimori, this time alone, as he headed home.<p>

Still with the information on his mind, somehow the girl just piqued his interest more.

After all, it's not how he expected it, not to mention that he wasn't fully aware of her presence and power up until now.

_'So, nobody never really knows about her power then.'_ The raven haired lad continued to ponder, however before he can ponder on, he immediately stopped on his tracks as he saw the devil herself walking just a few meters away from him.

_'What a wonderful coincidence.' _He smirked, as he immediately drew out his Tonfa, ready for a strike, charging towards her. A lovely opportunity to strike the rare herbivore before he evens get's himself frozen at some point.

With the adrenaline rushing in his veins along with excitement, he felt invincible and ready to take on whatever was trying to hold him back whenever he tried to hurt her.

When he was finally a meter away, she stopped on his tracks; he did likewise.

After all, what made her stop was something he found uncommon himself as he somehow backed away a bit and hid himself to the nearest electric post—assessing the situation.

Then he gazed at the scene before him, as he found the herbivore standing in front of three grown up men in casual clothes around their twenties or so. Whoever they are they don't seemed related to her at all, as they all just wore mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing alone around the streets?" They asked, with the way they are they're nothing good at all, but a bunch of hooligans obviously with a malicious intent.

Yet, once again, the girl just smiled at them ever so brightly.

"On my way home." She replied calmly, Kyoya stared at her with disgust.

_'Is she really that stupid?'_ He asked, glaring at the event unfolding before him. I mean, sure he was frozen by whatever the girl used on him, but she could have at least run away from them. Just because she can freeze people doesn't make her an invincible being at all. _'Does she really think she can go against them like that? I highly doubt it.'_

The guys just laughed at her.

"You do know that little girls shouldn't walk alone the streets like this especially girls _like you._" The other man stated. Though their statements were filled with ill intentions, still she just still smiled.

Kyoya can't contain himself, '_Just what the hell is she smiling about? What a pathetic herbivore.' _In all honesty, he really wanted to jump into the scene himself, bite everyone to death, and end their miserable lives already. But, then again, he was also curious, he wanted to study and observe her, specifically her powers.

Whatever her powers are, was it enough to make her this complacent? Complacent to the point that no matter what her adversary is all she can do is smile at them?

Though it could be the reason, isn't it just stupid?

"I'm okay. I think I can manage myself, thank you." With that, she started walking pacing away from them peacefully.

_'Did she finally sense the danger she's in?'_ the boy wondered, but whatever the men's motives were, they surely won't let her get that easy, as they all blocked her paths once again. But, the girl just smiled, and they remained stiff there for a few minutes.

_'What just happened? Did she finally use it?'_ He asked, definitely curious. _'Did it work? Was her power this strong to make those big men stop on their tracks? They seem to be so big for her to use her powers on.'_

But, before his thoughts could continue on, the guys just laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! Do you think that _it_ would work on us?"

_'Did he mean her power? Then, her power actually didn't work on them?'_

"Of course not, you fool! Kids these days should know when and where to be cocky."

"Don't think that we didn't notice, but with your _current state_ your _little tricks_ are _not enough_ to stop us you know." The third guy finally finished, as they finally took steps towards her. Yet, she still just smiled.

Kyoya was somehow feeling a bit crazy. If only he can scream: Don't just stand there, stupid herbivore stand up and fight with whatever you have! But of course not, he's not that crazy to think such things.

Rather, his craziness has a different sort of fetish, as he would rather think:

'Should he attack and vent out his craving on biting her to death on all of them'

'Or should he just stay there and watch?'

But, then again, can Kyoya Hibari just hesitate like that and remain stagnant for long?

In fact, he has definitely suppressed himself long enough for the whole day, and he definitely can't suppress himself and especially his anger any longer.

Truly, he doesn't have a care in the world, but he would always stand up for weak herbivores.

Was it because of his own sense justice?

Well, I guess you can say yes to that; however, it is not just a mere sense of justice, but also a _twisted sense of justice._

He impatiently jumped into the scene with his Tonfa equipped on his small arms, his eyes glaring at the three grown man before him filled with his lust for battles, he was definitely pumped up to beat these guys to the pulp.

But, why does he even stand up for these weak people?

If he's a delinquent, how can he have this 'sense of justice'?

Simple, it's just a stupid excuse, or rather, a license for him to _bite anybody to death_.

"Hibari!" The girl finally came up with a different expression, specifically surprised, as she stared at the lad wide-eyed with a gasp, whilst also surprising her pursuers.

"Oh so you do have a body guard, or rather a *Squall. I see, even if you're this young you already have a *Squall of your own." The girl kept her surprised gaze. In all honesty, Kyoya definitely can't understand whatever they're talking about.

Bodyguard? Fweh!

Squall? What the hell is that?

Whatever those are, he didn't gave a tinge of hesitation as he just charged. He was fast, and for some reason as he felt himself launching, he finally felt free as his heart beat in a fast pace, as the adrenaline pumped into his veins.

He was just held back the whole day that the sudden charge at them made him feel so escastic, however when his attack was about to reach one of them, he froze on the spot once again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he finally blurted angrily, as he froze on the air—suspended, as he felt something cold wrap around his skin. It was like a thin layer of ice has formed on his skin.

The men now laughed at them.

"Hahahaha! So, even if you do have a *Squall you still won't let him attack. This is just stupid. Whatever you're thinking or planning, guess what? You've definitely made a wrong choice, Rikka Miyuki."

"He's not a Squall or anything. He's just a mere schoolmate. Please leave him alone. You want me, right? So come and get me." She asked kindly as, she tried to smile once more. However, even if she did smile, her smile this time grew smaller, whilst her eyes lost it's brightness and her face becoming paler than usual. She just didn't like how the situation turned out at all.

Though little did they know that someone was definitely becoming so furious and infuriated—Kyoya Hibari.

Kyoya was definitely in a bad mood.

He wasn't just held back once, twice, thrice, and what? Even now? Of course not, he has been ever-so-_merciful _already.

Whatever it was, it was like something came over him as he finally broke through those cold grasps that held him down. His eyes glaring fiery towards the three men.

Rikka find herself totally taken aback, she just didn't expect him to be this strong through break through her intangible grasp. _'Just how did he...?'_

Yes, now that he's free, he will definitely not hold himself back anymore.

"I'll definitely...bite every one of you to death." With that, he finally continued his last attack, as he gave one of them his first blow that immediately sent the guy to the ground—unconscious.

"Schoolmate my ass, he's your Squall!" The other man stared at the young Kyoya fearfully. "And his power, it's definitely not normal at all. Tch. Damn you, Miyuki!" He blurted as he and the other guy immediately ran away.

But, do you think the angry raven haired lad would just let them get away?

Of course not, he was just getting started, rather _warming up_.

"Like I said, I'll bite every one of you to death. So, don't you dare run away from me you herbivores!" With that, he swiftly, yet gracefully rushed towards them, as he sent them an array of jabs with his Tonfa. It was just fast, it's like he was moving with lightning speed, and the guys was never given a chance to fight back, as they just immediately found themselves lying on the ground in a matter of minutes.

It was definitely an awe-shocking performance, and all Rikka did was stare at him. Then Kyoya finally turned his head towards her, and walked ever so slowly.

For some reason, whatever he has, would it be his show of strength, or his fiery, piercing glare, it was enough to finally instill fear inside her heart.

But, did she show it?

Definitely, not as she just kept a small smile etched on her pale features.

When Kyoya was finally just half a ruler away, he finally stopped on his tracks. Now, it was Rikka's turn to study his movements as she found herself eying him carefully.

Kyoya finally raised his arm, ready for a strike, whilst Rikka closed her icy blue eyes, and braced herself, preparing herself. But, surprisingly she felt the wooden Tonfa pat her head lightly, causing her to look up and stare at his slightly less angry, glaring, steel, blue eyes, feeling a bit confused and lost, and puzzled.

"Stupid Herbivore. Next time that I find you, it's your turn to be bitten to death." With that, he finally left as he turned away from her and walked—never looking back at the scene.

Though it may seem that it's like the last that they'll be seeing each other, little did young Kyoya Hibari knew that '_things were actually just getting started.'_

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope that was good enough. (along with the changes)<p>

Of course, if you see grammatical/spelling errors, please don't hesitate to tell me as I'd rather hear it then forever continue on committing such mistakes.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ;p

Well, basically, Squall is a term that's actually not present in the Reborn! Universe. Though I can define it right now, I don't think that I should (as it may spoil you guys a few things), and for now it shall remain as a mystery for you guys at the moment.

So, if you want to know more about it, then you just have to wait for the future chapters to come, and guess until that fateful day. :p

To be honest, when I made this, I actually had a vague view on the story, but a day came when it all just did, and now I became even more engrossed into writing the fic. Lol

Anyways, please don't forget to review, as your reviews truly help me to write faster. :p (comments, suggestions, thoughts, criticisms and what not, are all accepted. Yes, evenf flames. Haha)

TC

-jory014


	3. Droplet 3

*****sorry for the spelling errors, my spell checker seems to be not working atm. Also, this is REVISED, since this is just revised, any review that wasn't replied at will be replied on the next chapter.*

For some reason, I just realize that I make quite a lot of long A/N's o.O. I hope you guys don't mind that much, I just really can't help it XD.

Anyways, Hi! It's been really long I know. (trust me, my other fics are actually hanging longer than this one. So, be happy that I really like updating this one.)

Well, due to hell week, social life, home life, and whatever life, my net life dispersed into thin air. o.o In short, I just don't have the time to actually sit down and write, though I wanted to. =.=

Actually, I've written the latest chapter and almost finished it last week, however I wouldn't want to release it when it's all full of flaws and what not. I was just really busy with school and of course, my own uhm personal stuff that I wasn't able to go online for like a week. But, don't worry, i'll make it up to you guys this chapter is exceptionally long! (which I highly didn't expect as I thought it was short when I was forming it in my mind.)

For now, I'd like to thank:

**Maple Syrup**

**Prince SuperSharky **(special thanks for being a nice critique :p)

**Kawaiinekochan16**

I very much appreciate it. Of course, I won't forget those who read, faved, and subscribed to **A Cloud Drawn To Snow**.

Moving on, for some reason, after reading the latest chapters I was having an assumption that my plans would actually be canonized only to see after the latest chapter that, it was nothing but my own mere delusion. =.= However, along with the rest of the mysteries behind **KHR**, I still have hopes that at least part of it could be canonized hahaha. (and with a single mystery I still have high hopes so yeah XD hahaha but then again if it was canonized and shown, my idea might not be original anymore. Lol)

It's not really romantic or what, I'm talking about the plot rather.:p ( I just really love guessing when I read/watch stuff)

But, those theories/assumptions shall be hidden inside my head for now. If you wanted to find out, then I guess you can guess with me as you read through my fic. Lol.

Hmmm, before I start, I'd just like to share something. Well, it's just that I was able to read **Higurashi When They Cry**, and guess what? It's just so freaking scary, uncanny, and awesome to the point that it can send chills down to your spine. I mean, seriously, horror novels aren't really scary but this thing made me feel scared lol. At first it wouldn't seem that way with the cute characters and everything, but I was really surprised. You should try it! Lol, there's also a manga/anime/live drama for it.

Well, that's all! Anyways, enjoy!

[**TAKE NOTE: **Just so you'd know for those who haven't read the revised chapters, I edited it so much; much to the extent that the timeline was drastically changed. It won't affect my future timeline though, but it will on this arc terribly. So, just a heads up if you're feeling lazy, one of the most important notes would be, **every character had a +3 on their ages**.

I have my own reasons.

It's not because somebody just commented about it. I have to rethink it after all, as timeline has a great effect in regards to the story's plot too.

**Another NOTE:** as many as have complained, even on my other fics, instead of making **_*_**_text***** _as flashbacks, instead I made it ******text**** **Yes, like that. I just really hate it when I have to explicitly state that there is a flashback happening at a certain point in the story. So, I hope that solves the hazy text problem :P And also, *text* means talkng through telephone/speaker/cellphone.

To add: **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS** will be replied back down below the page.

Anyways, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_Your star got me under the spellbound__  
>Left me no other choice but to get down<br>It's too late (x4)  
>You got it (x4)<em>

I'm Into You

By: Jennifer Lopez Ft. 'Lil wayne

* * *

><p>-Droplet 3-<p>

_'That Herbivore.'_ The young Perfect thought, as he walked so casually through the school hallways, as all the people in the hallways strided away from his path, making sure that they won't disturb the young lad for them to be _bitten to death_.

Though they fear this young lad to the point that they would shiver in fear with just a mile radius of his presence, for some reason, they do also thank that Kyoya Hibari is actually there as their Perfect.

After all, he wasn't a School Perfect for nothing.

Truly, he may be a delinquent on all sides, but with his own sense of _twsted justice_, he really does protect the school inside and out, from its properties, its students, and to anything that would violate it.

Yes, young as he may be, he has already developed that patriotic-love of his ever since his first year in Elementary, and that's what you can say the most lovable and admirable trait for this young stoic lad.

As he paced on the halls, his thoughts were once again occupied by that small, blond girl.

But, then again, how does this small mysterious, idiotic herbivore (in his terms), intrigue him this much?

1. He's still marveling as to what her _influence _is if it is related to her powers or merely her for now uknown background (After all, her name doesn't really ring a bell to him, nor does he find her name or at least family name well-known around these parts of Namimori)

2. How this _influence _seems to attract unwanted attention from delinquents (him not counted as he isn't attracted to her, but rather intrigued and curious like a typical boy)

3. She seems to be famous around this bunch of hooligans, and yet keep a very low profile in school and anywhere else to the point that her existence is like a mere vapor that appeareth then vanisheth away immediately (but that doesn't mean that she's uncanny)

4. Her powers are actually tangible, though he have conquered it once during the time he defeated those bastards to the pulp, as he can sense that there's actually more to those powers and he wants to know more of it

5. She's been missing (actually just absent) for a almost a week since then

_'She's definitely violating school policies. Her parents, nor her haven't at least reported to the school regarding her status. With the terms and conditions of entering this school, it is expressly stated that the student should at least report to school if he/she will be absent for two days in a row, especially if it will be longer than that.'_

Though, truly he is intrigued about her, but how would that be enough to concern him you say?

Simply:

1. Any report that would be related to school policies will be passed on to him, to see if a certain herbivore breaking the rules would need to be punished

2. The blond is actually his classmate sitting _in front of him_

Of course, how could he not notice that?

With the way that she's been missing in school, it's not clear if she's actually finally cutting school or just merely sick, which he couldn't care less about.

However, there is a certain thought that would cross his mind despite his nonchalance:

_'Did those freaks actually get to her, and took her away?'_

But, does it really matter? But, then again she is a Namimori student. Anything would it be about the most, unwanted loser at school, to the most popular studs out there, of course it concerns him. After all, it's part of his beloved Namimori School, and no one, I say, no one would get away with hurting a single property/being that is in relation to Namimori Elementary, except for him for '_special'_ reasons.

But, then again, going back, is this enough reason enough to cloud his thoughts for a week's span?

After all, it is not like she's the only student who haven't gone missing for a week.

Well, to put it simply, it just so happens that there isn't a day that anything in relation to her wouldn't stray away from his path. It's like the day of her discovery became a sort of catalyst; rather a magnet that draws him into his her world no matter where he goes.

But, how the hell is that possible you say?

Well, let's go a few days back after the day she started to go missing.

******It was finally the end of class, as the final bell echoed through the school building, as the students finally went on their own way. With the Disciplinary Committee not having much to do, Kyoya Hibari was one of them.

During that time, he could still remember freshly the events that transpired yesterday, and wondered if that event could have been the reason why the girl was absent.

At first maybe due to what?

Trauma?

Fear?

Though, with the way she smiled so light-heartedly, it doesn't seem to be that way. Her smile said otherwise, as it reflected that the event itself is like a normal thing to happen in everybody's everyday life.

_Weird._

But, he really couldn't care that much. He just happens to wonder as the girl just happens to be absent, and he can't help wondering himself. However, he just shrugged his shoulders.

At the moment, the young Kyoya like the usual, is walking on his own towards home. It's not that everybody dislikes to be with him and is too afraid to actually accompany him, it's just that he himself would prefer it this way as he hated annoyingly, loud herbivores crowding around him.

As he walked in the midst of the quiet streets of Namimori, he immediately stopped on his tracks, his eyes just blankly staring at the empty street in front of him.

Did something happen?

Is it another episode of a painless heart attack?

Is she actually there to once again freeze him on the spot?

Not really, rather it just happens that he stopped because he felt _something_, or to put into more appropriate terms, a _presence_ that has been following and observing him for quite sometime now ever since he stepped out the gates of Namimori Elementary.

"I know that you're out there." He growled, as he gracefully took out and equipped his wooden Tonfa, and stood in a fighting stance. "Weak herbivores like you should show yourself if you have the nerve to follow me around like this."

It wasn't that he was afraid, actually he was excited, as a mischievous smirk now appeared on his once stoic features.

But, nobody spoke.

Nobody replied.

But, he remain on his spot.

In a matter of seconds...

_Swoosh..._

Something just flew centimeters away from his face. Though it was fast, he was sure that whatever flew towards him weren't toys at all, as he heard it hitting the wall beside him loudly. If he moved, for sure those things could have pierced through his pale white face.

But, was it enough to shook him?

Was it enough to send chills through his spine?

Was it enough to instill fear in his heart?

OF COURSE NOT.

Rather, it was the opposite as he felt adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Hmf." He scoffed at those failed attempts. "Seriously, why won't just show yourself and allow me to bite you to death already you cowardly herbivores. If you won't come out. I'll make sure that you'll regret it." He spoke, as his eyes turned slightly to where those sharp flying objects went to, only to be a bit surprised to find such weapons to be used.

_'Ice...Spikes?'_ He thought, but without further ado, for a change, a rain of spikes came shooting down towards him, as he immediately slid to his right with his left Tonfa shielding his head.

Then finally...

"I see, so you're the *Squall that those losers has been talking about." His grin quickly turned to a frown.

_'Another talk about this *Squall thing. Just what the hell is this *Squall? Seeing that he's talking about the same thing, then he must have known the freaking, idiotic herbivore.' _ The young Kyoya thought, as his eyes tried to follow where the voice came from, only to find a man in a dark blue hoodie and Khakie jeans sitting at the top of the electric post like a vulture staring upon his prey.

But, Kyoya remained silent, as he stood on his ground, hoping that his pursuer would talk more about this _*Squall_ thing.

The man finally, with just a single hand that seemed to have some sort of ice/snow on it, slid down easily and gracefully from the tall post.

_'Hmmm, Another person with a strange power.'_

"You seem to be young to be a Squall*. But, then again, _she _is young herself. You guys actually make a perfect pair. This is the first time I get to know and see her *Squall. I heard you're really powerful, and you have flames that hold a lot of potential."

_'Guessing with the way he talks, *Squalls sees to be people/beings in relation to people like the herbivore. Hmmm, you guys are making me more curious. Plus, what's with the flames? However...'_

"How dare you associate me with such a weak herbivore? I'll definitely bite you to death for that." He nonchalantly stated, as he, with lightning speed, charged towards the man, but as he almost got near to him a seemingly hard, cold barrier immediately stopped his attack as it caused him to bounce back. He slid towards the back as he put his Tonfa defensively in front of him.

The man laughed at him.

"You are powerful as they say. I didn't expect a small guy like you could crack my Shield." The man stated, as his so-called shield finally became visible. It was big as it covered him like a wall, yet bluishly transparent like ice, but immediately dispersed into the air in the form of snow. "I'm not really here to test you or what. After all, I could care less about your powers, for all I care about is your dear Partner. If you would just tell me where she is, I promise that I won't bother you."

"Like I said, don't dare associate me with that herbivore, for I know nothing about her other than the fact that she's a stupid herbivore."

"Heh, so you really won't talk, huh? But, don't expect that I'll go easy on you just because you're a kid!" But before the man can do anything, Kyoya bounced back at him, rather rushed towards him and he threw him a rain of punches made by his Tonfa, fast enough before he could form whatever that shield he had just a while ago to the point that the man immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Like I said, I'll bite you to death, and don't dare associate me with that herbivore."******

If you think it stopped from there, actually, it didn't. It's like everyday he was suddenly became a part of their whatever hitlist just for being associated with that stupid lass momentarily.

Truly, that it wasn't due to his own efforts. It's like the circumstances made it impossible for him to not think about her. Like I said, the momentary event served like a magnet that drew the mysterious herbivore's world towards him.

He slammed the door open, thus alarming all his classmates of his presnce, making the class immediately quiet as all of them quickly went back to their seats.

His steel blue eyes wandering around to a specific seat in front of him.

"Hmf." He muttered, as he glared at it. _'So, you're still not here, huh, herbivore?'_

Is her absence really related to that incident?

Well, most probably with the way things happening are currently.

If it really is, how come there aren't any news about a seven year old, Namimori student gone missing days ago.

After all, it's a hot issue, her parents could have informed the school at least about that, if they don't want the media to get that much involved.

But, there was nothing.

None. Nadda. Zero.

For some reason, if she did go missing, he felt that it was rather unfair, and it somehow made him regret a little that he just met her days ago. After all, he hasn't met someone strong enough to stop him from smacking anybody with his Tonfa.

Why so?

Because if he did met her earlier on, he would have more chances of biting that stupid, smiling herbivore to death, and the thought of it would sometimes cause his frowning lips to crack a nasty grin for a change.

_ 'Wherever you are, don't you ever go missing, you weak Herbivore. I still have to bite you to death.'_ He thought as he gritted his teeth, and paced towards his seat, quietly.

"Hibari," a familiar voice muttured nervously behind him disturbing his thoughts completely, as he turned towards the owner of it only to see a nervous lad, around the same age as him, standing stiff at his side—it was Tetsuya.

He raised a brow at him, showing that he was paying attention to him, as he also let out his simple: 'Hmf'

"Uhm, I just received a report about Miyuki Rikka, Hibari." His eyes immediately changed, as it appeared more interested as it turned to an intense glare, somehow causing Tetsuya to flinch at his stare and shaken him a little bit.

Truly, Tetsuya doesn't know what to do with the glare he just received if he should continue or should he not. If the raven haired lad before him is pleased for his report or is irritated. But, nonetheless, he tries to go on.

"Uhm, regarding her absence-"

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_

The first bell for the day finally rang through the school hallways, and before Kusakabe could even finish his sentence, the sliding door swoosh open revealing their homeroom teacher, who briskly went to the teacher's table. A signal that class is about to commence.

Kusakabe stood their frozen on the spot.

He surely doesn't know what to do anymore.

Should he continue, or should he go back to his seat?

He doesn't know if he should finally finish his report to Kyoya, since Kyoya is strict in regarding to the flow of information, and how he implies that any information passed to the Disciplinary Committee should imediately be reported to him, or, if he should not, for he knows how strict Kyoya in upholding the school's rules. By talking while the teacher is already in, is a violation according to the rules.

No matter how much he admires Kyoya's sense of justice and strength, he surely doesn't want to taste that certain strength of his.

He gulped, as he felt a trickle of sweat slid down from his forehead. He surely is in a tight situation right now, and all he can do is stand still there with his mind in a state of havoc.

"Hmf. Just talk to me later." Kyoya simply dismissed, causing Tetsuya to heave a heavy sigh of relief and went back to his seat in a matter of seconds without a moent of hesitation.

_'Yes, Hibari maybe a cold, merciless person, but he is still an understanding person after all!'_ Kusakabe thought in relief, whilst almost hugging his wooden desk as if his life clinged to it.

Yes, that's just how Tetsuya is happy for being spared from being bitten to death.

Well, truth to be told, Kyoya is a strict individual, but doesn't mean he is not reasonable. Of course, he knows when and where he can bite someone to death, and he's not a cold-blooded/hearted, psycopathic, killer that would randomly just _bite_ anyone _to death_.

After all, if a report came to the Disciplinary Committee, a report of course could have been passed to the faculty, and seeing that this is homeroom, and she is his classmate, he bets highly that he'll receive the same information anyway. So, it doesn't to him at all anymore for now.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher greeted with a smile. "I bet you're all very concerend regarding Miss Miyuki here, who have been missing her for quite some time, and just recently we just heard from her and she won't be coming back for a while due to sickness. So," she paused, but continued immediately as her eyes eyed each student carefully. "I hope that whoever her friend is would be kind enough to volunteer to bring her homework to her." She stopped hoping for a response to be heard or seen by a raising of hands.

But, the class just remained silent.

Other than the fact that they're scared to even utter a word for their fear from the young raven haired lad, nobody was really interested for the young blond at all. After all, like Tetsuya said, she was the person who didn't have any friends, and nobody would want to be friends with her at all.

It's not like that she wasn't a likeable person, she is kind as she would often smile. It's just, it was her who strayed away from them.

It was her who drove them away.

Whatever the reason was maybe, none them ever knew why, but they couldn't care any less anyway. After all, who's she to deserve such care and concern when she herself is pushing the people away from her.

The class was still silent.

But, somehow unexpectedly, an unexpected (yes, it was just totally unexpected) person stood up from the class, causing all the students and even the teacher to stare at the person with wide eyes and gasp.

"I'll do it."

The class was once again silent.

"Ahhh—uhm." The teacher was definitely surprised. After all, she just really didn't expect it. I mean, who would expect Kyoya Hibari to be willing enough to do such tedious stuff?

Sure he's willing to do things for the school, but nobody can order Kyoya Hibari around, _nobody_, and to think he's actually willing.

But, what could be the reason?

Was it because of the strange attacks that he encountered?

Was it because of the fact that he was associated with her though he hated being associated to anybody other than being associated to Namimori's Discipline Committee?

It could be. After all, despite his nonchalance, he is still a curious lad, and for some reason, despite the fun he gets from biting his pursuers to death, he also wants to find answers about her, and about those men.

Well, it was not just really about her, what if other students accidentally got associated with her and those people pursue them?

Of course, he wouldn't want that.

He wouldn't even allow it, for the sake of his beloved Namimori.

"Okay then, Mr. Hibari. Just get her homework from the faculty room after your last class! Now, since that's already settled, let's start! All rise!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long as the day quickly passed by, as the final school bell echoed once again through the school hallways, causing the students to happily walk out from their classes, either on their way own or on their way to their clubs to do various club activities.<p>

Though usually young Kyoya would usually have a meeting with his Committee, today was different. This time with the task that he just accepted, he allowed the committee to take a break for now and have fun on their own.

Of course, he may be a strict leader, but he's not that cold to not allow his comrades to not have a break from time to time. After all, as students of Namimori Elementary, he also cares for them in a way, but not like how he loves the school.

Those are just two different levels.

You can just say that his care for the students of Namimori is the manifestation of his love for the school. But, of course, if there's a need of a punishment, Kyoya Hibari wouldn't be the first to hesitate.

It didn't took a long time as he finally went out of school. His senses now more heightened than usual.

For some reason, after being attacked almost frequently since that day, he became more aware of his surroundings, and fast to respond to any threatening presence that he'd feel within a half-mile radius. In short, his encounters sort of served as a training to sharpen his senses.

Oddly enough, today was somehow different; it was actually _peaceful_ for once.

Could it be that his pursuers finally gave up?

Or maybe they took a break as well?

But, whatever could it be, he's still ready for anything.

It didn't took a while though as he finally arrived at the Miyuki residence and found himself amazed as well, not only is the house huge but not as big as his traditional japanese mansion, but she's actually just living around his neighbourhood just two blocks away from his house.

No wonder they were walking the same route back then.

_'So, this is where that herbivore lives?'_ He simply stated on his thoughts, as his eyes marveled on the traditional Japanese mansion. The house barricaded with high, thick walls, whilst Sakura trees stood just before it adding to the house's defenses, making the house per se almost invisible.

With the looks of her house, could it be that her so-called influence related to _money matters_?

Yes, it could be, but shouldn't she have been well known and popular in school by now with that amount of loot?

The boy immediately pressed the doorbell of the large house as a loud _ding_ sounded.

*Who's this?* a gruff voice responded through a speaker near the doorbell. Kyoya then pressed the button near the speaker and held it there for a while.

"I'm Kyoya Hibari. Miyuki the Herbivore's classmate." Kyoya uttered rather bluntly, but he couldn't care less of its effects.

The man from the receiver didn't respond for a while, somehow irritating the raven haired lad causing him to frown and ring the doorbell for three more times.

*Please get away, and don't come back.* The man simply replied, somehow causing the young lad to feel more irritated, as he glared at the receiver.

After all, he was already willing enough to bring her homework, how dare she shove him aware like that?

Of course, he wouldn't allow that and follow this stranger's orders. Without a moment of hesitation, he quickly drew out his Tonfa, and charged towards the giant gate and pounds it multiple times.

Wherever the man was in the receiver, whatever Kyoya was doing he was definitely aware of what he is doing as he frantically spoke through the speakers.

*Hey, you kid! What the hell are you doing!*

*If you don't stop, you'll definitely get in trouble, kid!* the man threatened, but simple threats like that were definitely not enough, rather his threats were like coals for the young boy's flame of irritation as he tried to pound the strong door harder.

But, before the little boy could destroy the door, suddenly the gate itself blasts as if a bomb just blew off, thus sending him far away from the gate on the ground lying on his back. Then suddenly, men in black suites emerged from the smoke filled gate and stood there like a human wall.

"Whoever you are, you don't seem to be the Young Miss' classmate at all. Whatever you're after would you be from _that Familigia_ or not, we'll definitely drive you away from here you brat! Get him!" The man at the center ordered, as the other man charged towards him.

But, would he just lie around there and wait for them to beat him up?

Of course, not.

"I'll definitely...bite you all to death!" He muttered as he quickly stood from the ground, and stealthily dashed towards the pack of men and gave them all deadly blows on fatal points, thus causing them to lay unconscious immediately with just a single blow.

No matter how many they are, no matter how much would come to him, he was definitely ready for them, and as he said, he'll definitely _bite them all to death_.

It wasn't that much, it wasn't that hard at all, all the men just charged at him mindlessly. Whatever they're capable of, they surely seem to be taking him on easy as they just seem to really just plan to seize him.

Was it because he was a child?

If that was their reason, then that is definitely their _grand mistake_.

However, beyond the great commotion happening just before the Miyuki residence, suddenly ice suddenly emerged from the ground causing the ground to crack, as it wrapped everyone's body, including young Kyoya's. Everyone literally froze on the spot.

"Hey, what's this!"

"Oh no!" Some of the men frantically screamed.

_'Did something just happened? Is this another threat? Is this the doing of some pursuers? So, they finally showed themselves up?'_ he thought as he struggled. Of course, he wouldn't have thought otherwise as he had seen the pursuers themselves use such similar powers on him.

However, the difference with this one and his normal encounters was this one was _definitely strong_.

"Young Miss! Please get away from here! Please stop this!"

_'Young Miss?'_ Kyoya thought as he tried to look for the Young Miss of theirs. _'could it be they're referring to that stupid herbivore?'_ He wondered.

"It's okay." A small feminine voice uttered, as his steel blue eyes immediately followed that familiar voice. "He's not a threat he really is my classmate. You should have let him in."

It was her, Rikka Miyuki.

She finally walked out from the broken gate, with her wet blond hair hanging at her back, and her small frame clothed in a black Yukata with white, bluish snowflake prints. The way she looks at the moment, it's seems that she just came from the bath.

Once again, like the usual, she was smiling ever so brightly.

"But, Young Miss, he's a threat I say a threat! He attempted to destroy the gate! He surely has a motive to attack us! Furthermore, you shouldn't be out yet until next week!" The leader of the men blurted at the young girl, but still, Rikka just retorted with a calm smile as she raised her small hand, with the ice dispersing in the air in the form of snow. Just like the power of Kyoya's pursuers.

Kyoya was definitely agitated due to her restraints, but nonetheless stood on his spot, whilst still holding his Tonfa. After all, it wasn't the stupid girl's fault, it's her bodyguard's fault, and her bodyguards are the ones who deserved to be bitten to death.

But, he was amazed though, compared to what she uses on him before, what did now was definitely icomparable to it.

Admittedly, he himself couldn't break free from that thick ice. He can't even move his arms, and for once his wooden Tonfa were useless. In truth, he can break free from it, but if he did, his Tonfa could have broken in half due to the ice's thickness.

_'So, that's it. Her powers are related to Ice and Snow. Now I know what you're capable of. You're making me even more tempted to bite you to death. But, I think I needed more than these mere wood Tonfa to do so.'_

Rikka then strided carefully towards him, whilst her men stayed near around her, if Kyoya would dare charge at her, they are definitely ready to jump in to protect her from his attacks no matter what happens.

But, Kyoya just remained calm, and stayed there. His eyes observing her carefully. After all, he wouldn't want to make a mistake. It's obvious that the little girl is storing more power inside of her.

But, why won't she retaliate?

All she does is freeze her enemies.

Is that all that she can do?

The moment that their distance was just a yard a away, Rikka just bowed once again in front of him, somehow causing her men to follow her movements a bit frantically and hesitantly. After all, to them that was odd behavior.

I mean, why the hell would you say sorry to the person who attempted to break in through your house?

But, nonetheless, no one opposed.

Rather, no one _can_ oppose.

"In behalf of my men, I am sorry." She stated as she faced him, with her smile still plastered on her face. "Sorry for troubling you, after all, you did bring me my homework. Everyone, please say sorry."

"Sorry!" Everyone bowed once again, and pleaded for forgiveness. But, Kyoya just stared.

"Also, I am sorry. I think I know I've been causing you a lot of problems recently."

_'Is she referring to that? How did she find out about that?'_

_'Does this mean that this herbivore is just related to those men, or she's actually behind all of it, and acted as if she's the one in trouble? But, with the reactions of her guards, it doesn't seem that way.'_

"Thus, I swear that as long as I am here, my family will protect you."

"Hmf. Stupid Herbivore." He bluntly muttered, as he shoved to her her homework, and turned around, his back facing her and the men. "Who said that I needed your protection? I'd rather not be protected by people like you weaklings." Then he finally walked away, not waiting for whatever kind of response.

There was no further conversation needed, despite his own set of questions. With the way things transpired just now, it was definitely enough to answer most of them.

But there is one sure thing though, Kyoya Hibari was never this intrigued ever since he was born. Though it seemed dangerous, he somehow loved the way he was associated with her.

What the hell, loved the way he was associated with her?

Yes, he does love it. Why?

Because...

He loved the fact that he had more opportunities to _bite people to death._

But, would there be a chance that mindset of him would change?

* * *

><p>And that is the conclusion of this chapter.<p>

And I hope that you guys loved it!

Hmmm, just wondering, do you guys think the story is moving ever so slowly? Lol.

Well, if yes, then don't worry, this seemingly long arc will end maybe in like 2-3 more chapters, and we'll get in the interesting parts of it lol.

Anyways, thanks for reading, please do review!

Your thoughts, comments, and critiques are highly important for me, as they help me not only to write faster but improve on writing per se!

TC!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Maple Syrup:** glad that you liked it! Well, I hope that the current chapter was good enough to keep you even more interested! Lol Thanks for the review! TC


	4. Droplet 4

(Revised...but not to the extent that it's perfect. Like I said, I suffer from malapropisms)

After Ten Years, I am back.

Hell Week, is totally like Hell, and I can say that I am so much exhausted and was very much happy to survive.

Well, being in my last year in college, I expected it to be hard, but never this hard. Actually, it was made harder for the fact that I am always nominated as the leader when various professors cluster various groups. (been like that ever since, and this time I am really having a hard time as one.)

Sure, leading groups was fun at first, but I just realized that there was more to being one than just simply guiding and leading it, and currently, I'm in the verge of wanting to let go of my current position. But, then again it's too late lol, after all, we're reaching finals already.

Oh well, if I can't handle this how much can I handle future responsibilities, huh?

Anyways, I'm telling you this not to gain sympathy nor pity, I just wanted you guys to know and understand why I haven't been much updating as quickly as before. As you all would know, I may no longer going through Hell Week, but I am now going through Hell Month. Yes, Hell Month, a Month that never stops until it reaches the Final Week of the Semester.

Moving on, I'd like to thank:

**Novellanite12**

**Missy Tiger**

For reviewing. I ver much appreciate it. Of course, I wouldn't forget those who have read, faved and alerted the fic. I am very much happy to receive such things as I am just a new writer in the archive. However, I would very much appreciate it if I could hear the silent people regarding their opinions too, so that I can improve more on how I write the fic. : )

Anyways, well, after a few things happening to me, actually a nice plot bunny appeared on my mind, and thinking of playing with it. A friend whom I told about it said it would really be intereseting. But, the idea is still under the experimentation stage inside my head. If I'll execute it, it will be the first time that I'll use such random idea. Haha.

Anyway, Please do enjoy the latest installment of: **A Cloud Drawn To Snow**.

* * *

><p><strong>A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_When I look into your eyes, it's over__  
>You've got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<em>

I'm Into You

By: Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil'Wayne

* * *

><p>-Droplet 4-<p>

It was like any other day in Namimori Elementary School, with all the students went on with their normal ordinary school life under the wonderful protection of the Disciplinary Committee.

But, who said that it was still the same for all of them?

It has been a week since the young Kyoya's meeting with the blond girl, and definitely his life now was beyond ordinary...

Kyoya was definitely more mad than usual as he found himself trying to suppress his anger as he lay his head on the cold surface of his desk, whilst his arms covered his face.

"Hibari."

It was finally a new day, and yet he still found himself still bothered by the events these passed few days.

"Hi-ba-ri?"

But, what the hell, who could blame him?

It wasn't his fault.

It was all that stupid _herbivore's fault_.

******It has been exactly two days since the time he went to her mansion. It wasn't really that much, as he could only care less about it. But, what happened on that day definitely left a lot of impression on him.

After all, the more he gets to see more of that small blond girl, the more that he was intrigued. I mean, who wouldn't be, with such small frail frame, who would have guessed that she was actually hiding so much power?

A power that even could suppress his own.

If she wasn't so soft, rather, if he was the one on her shoes, he instead could have used such opportunity to crush the him that was entrapped by that cold, hard, grasps that tried to infiltrate her house.

But, she didn't.

Heck, she even bowed before him and apologized!

But, then again, isn't that scary?

What if she was like that? Could he even have a chance to counter such move with a mere wooden Tonfa?

_'Just how stupid could that girl be?'_ He thought, as he found himself lying under the vast azure sky. His small nine-year old body sprawled on the school rooftop.

He was always like that, rather it was his routine, would it be in the middle of class or what, it doesn't really matter. After all, who could even go against Namimori's infamous delinquent?

Not only that, despite his acts of rebelliousness, he still can manage to garner such high grades; No one definitely had the right to complain.

The raven haired lad slowly opened his eyes, but the moment he got a glimpse of the peaceful scenery before him, his eyes quickly shot open, as his eyes immediately changed to a glare, whilst his body hastily got up in a defensive stance.

_'Just what the hell...?'_ After all, he was really surprised.

How could he not notice it?

Has he been sleeping so deeply just now?

But, he was sure that he was half-conscious, and even if he was deeply asleep he could have noticed someone creeping up on him, and he'd immediately smack whoever it was.

"I am sorry, did I wake you up?" A soft voice asked as the person in question just smiled at him in return, whilst Kyoya still kept his defensive stance and glare.

_'Seriously, this Herbivore is somehow getting into my nerves.' _He thought frustratingly.

It wasn't that he was bothered, what irritated him was the fact that she was actually sitting near him, and he never felt her presence.

Just what the hell is she?

"I'll definitely bite you to death for disturbing me in my sleep." But, was that really a reason, or just an excuse?

Whatever it was, he couldn't ignore the fact that deep inside it wasn't that, but rather _fear_.

Fear you say?

Did a word ever exist in Kyoya's dictionary? I doubt it.

But, why fear?

Is it because of her hidden powers, or the fact that her face wouldn't show any other emotion except for a calm smile?

One thing he's sure despite his own power, that this girl before him is also dangerous beyond recognition, and the more that she keep on showing that innocent smile on her face, the more the fear hidden beneath the depths of heart keep on growing and growing; consuming him ever so slowly.

Just what is her motive?

Just what the hell is running inside her mind?

For some reason, now he can feel what those bullies felt during her encounter with them.

But, was it the same with him?

Will he be running away like them?

Of course not.

It just so happens that, whatever happened just now, it made an impression to him, that she actually has the capacity to creep up behind him and kill him anytime she wanted to.

But, was it really that kind of _fear_?

Partially, yeah. But, there's actually more to that _fear_.

Without further hesitation, he quickly drew out his Tonfa from his black short-sleeved Jacket, and charged towards the girl, ready to give her a smack of his own.

But, as his Tonfa was about to hit her, he felt himself bouncing back, as an ice wall similar to a few of his enemies previously appeared before him.

It wasn't as sturdy like how they constructed theirs, because hers was actually literally _bouncy_.

Kyoya could feel himself more enraged, just how could this stupid girl toy him around?

_'How dare you...'_ He thought, as he this time charged at her with full force, with both of his Tonfa blocking his face, ready for a massive impact. But, Rikka just remained unfazed as she kept the almost transparent ice shield surrounding her, then beamed at him again, as if she was having fun.

As they finally collided, the bouncy shield finally got destroyed as it dispersed into a form of snow.

But, did he stop from there? Of course not. He'll definitely _bite her to death_.

But, could he? The moment the shield got destroyed, he immediately raised his right hand, ready to land a jab on her.

But, she continued to smile at him.

_'Just how stupid can you be? As if I'd hesitate just because you keep on smiling like that, stupid herbivore.'_ He finally smacked her; his eyes went wide.

_'What just happened?' _His mind frantically shouted, as he found her form dispersing into the air in the form of snow, just like how the shield disappeared.

He kept on hitting her, but the more he landed a hit, the more her body dispersed into snow until it completely disappeared towards the azure skies.

He bit his lip.

He just couldn't understand.

Just what did she do?

Or maybe, what did he do to her?

Truly, that he might have felt his fear in the depths of his heart grew, he couldn't help but allow his lips to form a smirk.

_'Seriously, herbivore. You're so soft. The next time you do a stunt like that, I'll definitely not hesitate to bite you to death.'_

* * *

><p>Seriously, he just couldn't understand her.<p>

At first he found her really amusing, but _now_ is just really _different..._

Would it be due to their small brawl, or their odd meetings, he just couldn't find himself to conclude as to why this stupid herbivore couldn't leave him alone.

Sure, class is an exception; after all, they're classmates.

But, she just wouldn't leave him alone.

He just keep on following him around, like a tail, a tail that he so irritatingly wanted to chase down and bite so much, just like how a dog would chase down his own tail. But, then again, he wasn't stupid.

She wasn't really bothering him.

Actually, her presence was just like when he was sleeping—a presence that you can barely feel. It's like she wasn't there. But, despite the fact that she was just there near his side, she was just silent. Truly, acting as if she wasn't there.

Regardless as to where he'd go, she was just there silently and relentlessly following him like a lost puppy.

She's like a ghost that keep on looming over him.

But, the difference was she wasn't a ghost. She was a real tangible person. However, the weird thing was that even his comrades and the people around him didn't actually notice her presence. It's like she wasn't there at all.

.He even questioned Kusakabe if someone was actually behind him, because he was sure to see that the girl was standing behind him wearing her usual smile.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I am positive, Hibari, sir! It's just the two of us in the room right now." He raised his eyebrows at him skeptically, knowing Kusakabe, he's definitely fearful enough to not dare lie on him. Then for his, sake, Kusakabe then would ask the current location of the person in question who's following him, only to find out that:

"Rikka Miyuki has never left the room, Hibari. I'm positive, our classmates and the members of the Disciplinary Committee I've sent to look around all saw her."

So, is this tangible shadow just a mere hallucination?

It wasn't really like that all the time, as she would also part from him when they would arrive at the place where they would diverge on their separate ways towards home.

But, why?******

No matter what her reason was, she really couldn't understand him at all, and today is definitely the last straw.

It's not that he's really fearful of her of the fact that she's like that and she's like a ghostly figure. After all, he was never afraid of such spiritual beings.

He just couldn't stand it.

"Hibari?"

"Just what the hell is it, Herbivore?" he responded irritatingly, as his steel blue eyes pierced through her light icy blue ones. But, she just smiled.

"I'm just waking you up. Almost all of the students left already, shouldn't you be getting home now?" She asked innocently.

But, what does she care?

Just because he allowed her really uncanny presence to be with him...

Just because he was curious about her to the point that he brough her homework at her house...

It doesn't mean that they were chums.

It doesn't mean that they were close.

It doesn't mean that she could act as if they were friends.

Just who the hell does she think she is to him?

"Stupid Herbivore. Couldn't you just leave me alone? Why the hell do you keep on following me?"

Once again, her response was the same. It was always like that.

It never changed.

She just smiled, as her usual pale cheeks once again became flushed. It's been a while since she smiled like that.

"Like I said, I swore that as long as I am here, my _Famiglia_ will protect you." She bowed at him.

_'Was she really this stupid?'_ He though ever so angrily.

Really, just who the hell does she think she is? Just because he got involved in her world where anonymous people would suddenly relentlessly attack you, it doesn't mean that he'd give a damn, nor would he see it as a big threat.

He could just could care less, and rather view it as something to kill his time and give him a reason to bite more people to death.

"You're really stupid. Didn't you hear me the other day? I don't need your protection." With that, he immediately stormed his way out from the classroom.

The sooner that he would get home the better.

Her presence alone, he just couldn't stand it.

But, why didn't he just beat her to the pulp like he would usually do?

Rather it was useless.

Truly, he may have gotten over her freezing antics on him, but he could definitely not get around when she finally allows herself to disperse into the air in the form of snow per se.

But, it didn't matter, all he just wants is to get away from her.

It didn't took long enough as he found himself stomping angrily on the streets. To be honest, it's been a while since he was able to walk like this _peacefully_.

Well, not really that _peaceful_.

Actually, come to think about it, he just did realized that whatever happened to his and her pursuers, there wasn't a single threat that came to him, nor an attack.

It honestly stopped.

Though, actually he expected more from them, especially with the way they declared war with him just to get to him to get to that stupid blond girl.

But, was this temporal peace was really her doing?

Was it really due to her protection?

Wait; was it really her who was actually following him around?

Could it be that that uncanny, unnoticeable presence was actually more than it meets the eye?

Was it really more to it than just being a mere shadow?

But, does it really matter?

_'Finally, I got the herbivore away from my back.'_ He sighed comfortably. He just couldn't find himself at ease recently, especially knowing of the fact that there is her presence that wouldn't stop keeping an eye on him.

_'Really, just who the heck does she think I am?' _He bit his lip.

After all, wasn't his reputation enough to tell her that he himself isn't a normal person that anybody could just kick around or whatever?

Didn't she know how everyone feared his mere presence alone due to his own raw immense power?

Really, just who does she think she is?

Or maybe, she thinks that it really doesn't matter how others viewed him, it's just how she viewed him, and in her view, the power that he has that the rest perceived of him is actually incomparable and incompetent enough to be his shield against this relentless attacks and threats that he has been receiving?

Is really that it?

Didn't he already proved to her that he can conquer anything?

After all, didn't he just countered her defenses?

Didn't he just survived a week of relentless attacks during her absence?

If she was aware, couldn't she see him being capable of looking after himself?

After all, can't she see that the person she's guarding is the one and only Kyoya Hibari, that no matter what the age of the person is, all would bow down before him and fear him?

_'She really is stupid.'_

"I see, we finally got through you." a deep masculine voice stated, somehow disturbing him from his thoughts, as he noticed a few more men, other than the owner himself surrounding him.

"I can't believe that she was this stupid to protect a mere small *Squall like you. Aren't you a lucky person?" The other stated.

"But, we have enough of your games; it took us days of waiting until her powers weakened. Honestly, we didn't expected that she would weaken this fast in week's time after treatment. But, I guess, that's just how _weak_ you all are! Hahaha!"

_'Weaken? What does he mean? Herbivore weakening? That doesn't seem like it. But, with the way they say it, I guess that it's real. Hmf. No wonder everyday seems to be oddly peaceful. Really, how can you be even more stupid? I definitely agree with them. You are stupid, stupid girl.'_

"Don't dare associate me with that weak herbivore." Kyoya blurted, as he immediately withdrew his Tonfa and stood in an offensive stance before these men.

If he'll assess the situation, the numbers were definitely more than usual.

"Oh, really? Aren't ya sweet, little Judas. Now declaring that you're not part of _them_ just because you're caught. We'll make sure to regret it."

"Like I said, don't dare to associate with me such weak people. I was never associated with them. But, nonetheless, I wouldn't hesitate to bite you all to death." He uttered confidently, as he immediately charged towards them, with His Tonfa reader to jab them. But, before he could even reach them.

"Don't even dare underestimate us, little Judas. We're not like your previous opponents." The guy smirked, as suddenly gigantic ice spikes emerged from the ground immediately stopping him, causing him to step back and fall on the ground due to shock. But, did they stop there?

Of course not, that was just the beginning.

Suddenly, a rain of small ice spikes came from above, already about to hit him, causing him to roll towards his left in the nick of time. Then the others also charged at him as they all now threw spikes at him from all sides.

He quickly stood up; he definitely could feel the andrenaline running through his veins. Today compared to all of his encounters was definitely different. These guys really mean business, and they wouldn't settle from a mere knock down.

They'll definitely _kill him_.

But, was he scared?

Of course, not.

Rather, he was _excited._

With just his pair of Tonfa, he swiftly and gracefully blocked away all of the spikes that came raining towards him.

But, he has to admit though, it was definitely tiring, especially with his current body. If only he was older with a bigger body, he wouldn't have a hard time dealing with this bunch at all.

Somehow, right now, he understood the stupid herbivore's reasons. But, would he give up? Of course not.

_'Herbivore, I'll definitely prove to you how capable I really am._ _Just watch wherever you are.'_

"I see. I've got to hand it to you. You really aren't an ordinary *Squall after all. You actually have a lot of potential yourself, seriously, if only we found you first, we'll definitely recommend you to our boss."

But, Kyoya just raised a skeptic brow at them.

Again, with this *Squall talk?

What recommendation? To who? Boss, what boss?

Heh, as if Kyoya would even consider it.

"Shut up. Who told you that I was her *Squall? I was never anybody's *Squall, nor am I anybody's associate."

"I see, but then again, do you even know what a *Squall is?"

But, Kyoya just stared at them coldly.

"Like I could care. Such matters don't interest me at all," Yeah, it didn't really matter. But he was also curious. Just what is this *Squall that they keep on mentioning?

"And can you guys stop talking about these boring matters already? I'm kind of tired hearing all about it. Allow me to silence you with my Tonfa." With that, despite what he's opponents are capable of, he once again charged towards them.

But, of course, his opponents weren't merciful at all.

"You're a foolish fool, aren't you, little brat? Don't act as if we'll go easy on you! Everyone!" the man shouted, "Show him no mercy!" And with the given cue, all of them shot spikes at the young raven haired lad.

Did young Kyoya stop?

Of course not.

He went on and charged towards them with his Tonfa shielding him as he ran. Blocking each of the spikes that went towards his body.

He smirked for his awesome blockage.

_'I may not have your kind of power. But, I have a power of my own, and that power is from my irritation towards all of you!'_

But, really, was his current power enough?

His opponents were fast as well, as another gigantic ice spike appeared from the ground thus sending him away back to the ground, his front hitting the hard concrete floor. Then another rain of small spikes came from all his sides. He wanted to stand, but he can't as he found four small spikes already keeping him down on the floor as it pinned his jacket and pants down.

_'Just what the heck?'_ He struggled, but slowly he kept his feet freezing. It's like the spikes themselves were releasing this sort of freezing filament on his body.

But, unlike the one he received from the first time Rikka froze him. It was solid, it was colder, it was a bit thicker, but not as thick as last time, but it was enough to keep him down.

He struggled harder, but his hands also froze at the same rate as his feet did.

Time went into slow motion...

He felt his heart beating in a very fast paced, now it wasn't just andrenaline rushing inside his veins, it was now also fear and panic, and anytime by now those flying ice spikes would pierce through his whole body.

_'If only... If only I was older.'_ He gritted his teeth. _'If only I was bigger... I could have... I could have bitten them to death earlier on!' _He gritted his teeth in irritation.

He really hated how a child could be so _helpless_.

He really hated how a child could be so _powerless_.

Though, his hatred for his current self wasn't that much grand as this, somehow now, he so much greatly wished that at least, for just a few moments, God would grant his very impossible wish.

He closed his eyes.

_'So, is this all how it's going to end?'_

He waited.

But, did it came?

He closed his eyes tighter, five more seconds passed, but... it didn't.

"It's *Transenna!" He immediately shot his eyes open.

_'Transenna?'_ He finally looked up, he was definitely surprised, while an almost-transparent icy wall suddenly surrounded the whole area he was lying as it stood five feet tall around him.

He finally tried moving his feet and hands, as he felt the spike and cold filament holding him down disintegrate into thin air.

_'I'm still alive_.' He tried sitting up as he stared at the transparent shield, and pressed his arm on it.

"Crap!" The man taunting him just now shouted frantically.

"Diamond Dust*" A familiar femine voice uttered, and from that simple statement, screams of pain sounded nearby.

"ARGHH!"

"Sorry, if I was late." The familiar voice uttered, as it sounded as if her lips were just near his ears. Kyoya quickly turned his back, as he found his steel blue eyes, opening wider than usual due to surprise.

She was here.

She was actually here?

But, somehow, he somehow felt happy that she was there.

"You? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I don't need your protection?" He was definitely mad, frustrated, and very much irritated. Though, beyond his harsh words, somehow he can't help but actually be thankful for presence this time around.

She just smiled calmly at him like usual in return.

"I'm really sorry. But, I just don't want to be indebted to you. Especially, that your current troubles are all due to my presnce in your life. I know you're a very strong man, and could have fended yourself well. But, please, allow me to repay your kindness, Hibari." Her face was paler than usual, whilst her cheeks were rosier. Then, in a matter of seconds, her body disintegrated in front of him in a form of snow. Just like she did a few days ago.

_'Just what the hell is she up to? And what debt?'_ Then it dawn into him. Was it because he happened to save her before?

Was that it?

_'She really is an idiot!'_

He tried reaching towards her. But, her body disappeared before he could even reach it.

However, could he allow himself to sit down quietly like that?

Definitely not at all.

_'Seriously, don't think of me as if I am weak as you, Herbivore!'_ With that, with the Tonfa in his hand, he smashed away through the barrier around him, only to find himself a little bit too late.

Unconscious bodies lay lifelessly before him, whilst some are drenched in a pool of blood.

His face might have not showed it, but he was definitely shocked. Everything ended in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, for such unsightly scene." She said in a monotone, while keeping her calm smile.

"Young Miss!" A few men in black suits came shouting from the corner of the street. The moment, Kyoya turned to the girl now standing beside him, he found her kneeling on the ground. The men immediately went to her side.

"Young Miss, are you hurt?" But, she just smiled at them as she laid on one of the men's arms.

Kyoya's eyes traveled to her small frame, it doesn't seem that she was injured, nor did it seem that she was hurt. But, with the way she tried to breathe, it was like she was having a hard time, and finally, it hit him.

_'Was her powers actually eating up her health all this time?'_

******"But, we have enough of your games, it took us days of waiting until her powers weakened. Honestly, we didn't expected that she would weaken this fast in week's time after treatment. But, I guess, that's just how _weak_ you all are! Hahaha!"******

_'Does that mean that she was excessively using her powers... to protect me? Really... you're so stupid. How can you be anymore stupid, stupid herbivore?'_

"Seriously, didn't I tell you to not bother with me? Stupid, girl." He slowly walked towards her, his eyes glaring piercingly towards her.

But, still, she keep on beaming at him.

"Well, like I said, ain't I just repaying my debt towards you?"

What? Repaying her debt?

"Stupid, if that was your intent, I could have asked you to be my slave instead."

"How dare you talk to Young Miss like that!" The men around her exclaimed, but she immediately hushed them with a raise of a hand.

"Stop that, he's my friend regardless of his harshness. It's okay." The men around her, stared at her with disbelief. But, then again, who can go against her?

But, the young raven haired lad, couldn't help himself but smirk at blond's remark.

_'Seriously, just who do you think you are? But, I guess, I wouldn't mind keeping so-called friends like you around.'_

"Hmf. Like I could careless about what you think. I'm leaving. Just tell me about how I can repay my debt to you tomorrow."

"Couldn't you wait for me to say it now?" She asked in her usual innocent calm tone, only this time followed by heavy breathing.

He quickly turned back to her to catch a slight glance on her, with a brow raised, waiting for her response.

"Stay by my side."

"Now aren't you asking too much from me, herbivore." But, the girl just laughed lightly.

"Is it really too much?"

"Hmf. Who would want to stay by your side?" He paused, though her smile was still there, you could really see the sadness and disappointment from her eyes.

But, was Kyoya Hibari was always this heartless?

"If you really want me to be with you that badly, then I wouldn't mind you stalking me around like a Ghost like you usually do. Now, I'm leaving. You better show yourself tomorrow, herbivore, or I'll happily bit you to death."

* * *

><p>Wasn't really the cliche type of ending you'd expect, huh?<p>

Well, it was almost like that, but it wouldn't be Hibari if it was too cliche lol. Especially, that he is still a kid currently.

But, really what's with that sudden request? Aren't you guys intrigued?

Well, with the way things are, I somehow now can end the arc on the next chapter. But, then again not. Hahaha.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I honestly was so hesitant in releasing this chapter, but due to an encouragement from my friend saying that, it was ok. I somehow managed to have that courage. (I was really afraid you know T-T)

Well, explanations for this chapter, I know it was a bit off that Hibari was kinda helpless there for a moment. But, I was like he was still a kid back then, couldn't he be at least be helpless for at least once in his life? Lol. But, don't worry, I may have shown that OOC helplessness of Hibari, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own reasons. Of course, I do. It would be useless.

Once again, thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing!

Do look forward for the next chapter! TC


	5. Droplet 5

First of all like always, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the story!

**novella12nite**

**Dreaming So Loud**

**Vongola-Nicole**

**mystery18blue**

Of course, I won't forget to thank those who has read, faved and followed the story! I highly appreciate the fact that you guys did so despite my super duper late updates!

Well, college just killed me. But, hey I graduated! Woot! Now, the only thing that I have to deal with is finding a job T-T (wish me luck).

While I find a job, I'll go back to writing :3 Anyways, I hope that this would satiate your cravings for **A Cloud Drawn To Snow.**

(ps.** for the reviews**, I shall reply at the end of the chapter for I know I haven't! I know it's not like me to never reply! Also, expect my writing style to change. It's been so long since I've gotten back to writing a fic, and I've just started to write since the first few weeks of September, so I hope that it won't bother you guys at all.)

Please do enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_Ok, now I'm into you,_

_ like you never knew_

_I'm falling for you baby,_

_ I need a parachute So wet, _

_I need a wetsuitYou're way too fly, _

_I could be ya jet fuel_

I'm Into You

By: Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil'Wayne

* * *

><p>-Droplet 5-<p>

It's been a week since that fated day. He had to admit that for the first time in his life, he actually felt respecting and admiring someone for power. He couldn't forget it in just a matter of what?

Thirty seconds?

Sixty seconds?

Or to be exact perhaps, three minutes, someone killed and almost killed five people, who also has killer powers!

To a child like him, somehow he was amazed, everything that has been happening right now isn't normal at all. It's as if there was magic. Kyoya could no longer ignore it all. He has seen it from himself from the first time he met her.

How this thin filament of ice, or was it snow that enveloped his body to practically freeze him on the spot?

How glaciers suddenly appear from the ground and shot up from the skies towards him as if they were homing missiles?

How ice barriers suddenly appear before him bouncy or hard?

It was all like a fantasy.

But, as much as he wanted to shrug it off, it wasn't a dream.

For the first time since their encounter he finally found himself back to his usual mood and especially routine. Leading the Disciplinary Committee, hanging out on his own, sending chills on his peers' and teachers' spine, and beating up any violator or herbivore that would disturb him.

He sighed as he found himself resting again on the school's rooftop. It was oddly quiet. Not just today, but for the whole week since that incident! But, wasn't he supposed to enjoy this sweet bliss of his normal everyday life?

In his case…

_'Damn, just where is that herbivore?!'_ He screamed at his thoughts.

Yes, it's been a week since that incident, and it has also been a week since she disappeared _again_. But, didn't she promise to stay by his side to repay his debt to her?

He waited for her.

He waited for her to loom over him like a ghost.

He waited for her to suddenly appear by his side where he can actually attack her and find her disappearing in front of him like snow dispersing in the air.

He was waiting, and is still waiting but there wasn't a single spec of snow that crawled over his arm at least and freezes him on the spot.

For some reason, he's actually looking forward to those. He was _looking forward_ to see her since then. Actually, since that day it was the first time that he finally considered someone to be deemed worthy to be his official _playmate_ rather than just a mere follower, subordinate or even a herbivore that he has to protect due to being a student of Namimori, his dearly beloved school.

He shifted on the rooftop, trying to get himself to relax and nap. But, it isn't working as he shifted again to the right. Somehow as he slowly lifted his eyes, he hoped that when he opens his eyes he would see her smiling face.

But, when opened his steel blue eyes completely, there was none.

Her presence was just that annoying and hard to forget that he actually _misses it_.

He stood up feeling a little bit irritable as he scratched his raven hair. Just what the hell is he thinking and what the hell that has gotten into him to make him think like that?

_'Stupid herbivore, it's her damn fault!'_ He sighed. This was the first time he was this irritated for such type of reasons.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

It was the school bell a signal that says lunch time is over.

_'That herbivore should be there or else I'll be the one dragging her to school.'_

He, filled with hope, immediately got up and got down the rooftop and walked towards class for the first time in his life he actually look forward for it.

* * *

><p>Kyoya found himself irritated at his desk as he found himself slumped with his head resting on his hand, whilst his other hand tapped the desk filled with sheer anger.<p>

It's been a week and he was at least expecting her to appear on the afternoon classes. But no. Just no. She just didn't.

His eyes just glared daggers in her seat.

_'Just what the hell is she thinking?'_ He screamed again mentally. Then he reflected back towards that day. Somehow perhaps, whatever kind of world she's in it's probably the reason she's absent.

He then took one of his notebooks, and opened the last page. Grabbing his mechanical pencil, he just scribbled his thoughts with a title: What/Who is Miyuki?

She has a guardian called _Squalls_ (and I'm considered one of them)She is part of a _familigia_Those guys referred to her as _Transenna_She has snow/ice-like powers like themThose guys are after her the so-called _Transenna_

He then paused as he looked at everything on the list and not of it didn't make any sense at all. He immediately tore the page away from his notebook and stuffed it away from his pocket before anybody could get a glimpse of it. Of course, he wouldn't want anybody else to see it.

It was plain stupid.

But, he did kind of wonder, what's the relation to him?

Why refer to him as a squall?

Why say that he _too_ had his own power? And what was that power?

He stared at his hand staring at it intently. Maybe he also had those snow-like powers and with his mind completely focused on his hand, with his thoughts chanting: _'Freeze. Freeze. Freeze.'_ He tried it out. Of course, he was excited to have such kind of power, hoping to be more powerful than that stupid herbivore.

Kusakabe stared at him worriedly from the back of the classroom. He was actually baffled at the raven haired lad's actions. This is the first time he'd seen Kyoya to actually be this serious, write something on paper, and now dazed and staring at his hand completely with so much focus.

_'I guess I should probably ask what's wrong later.'_

* * *

><p>Kusakabe just stared at Hibari, who stood immediately from his seat with a clearly irritated and dejected expression. Just with that kind of face, Kusakabe felt like staying away from Hibari.<p>

But he just sucked it all up, as he gulped.

_'I have to do this. I have to do this.' _He mentally cheered on to himself, as he approached the smaller lad.

"Uhh, Hibari?" He called with lack of confidence. Gladly, Hibari stared back at him with a usual hm as response. His steel blue eyes boring holes through him, his looks were the ones that belonged to a killer. It definitely didn't fail to give him the shudders as he felt his hands sweat in anxiety.

Kusakabe can't find the words to say as he found himself frozen on the spot due to fear. Hibari just walked towards him, as a smirk finally cracked on his face.

"Kusakabe, I need you to research this for me. Thanks." Hibari stated nonchalantly as he shoved he paper on his chest, which he immediately took and scanned. He felt his eyes go wide.

"This is too hard! This is impossible for me especially for a student at my ack!" He screamed as he felt the wooden tonfa pressed his neck to the point of almost getting gagged.

"Do it, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari uttered with utmost cold and threatening tone. His eyes flared with anger, his body emitting an aura of death. If only Kusakabe could sweat buckets, he could have filled a truck right now.

"Yes, I will!" He finally uttered.

"I need them next week on first period. Don't fail me or else, I'll really bite you to death." Hibari gave him his last threatening glare then finally left him alone. Whatever these foreign words are, surely there's something in them that Hibari wanted. And he knew how much Hibari is if he found something he wants.

Yes, that means he'll definitely try to make his way just to get what he wants. But, who is he to stop him? _Nobody_ could stop him.

But, even if he was scared, to him it felt like he was also doing it as a friend's favour. With that, he himself rushed home hoping to fulfil Hibari's request.

However, the moment he stared at the paper at hand, he himself felt utterly hopeless.

Clearly at his grade and age he doesn't know what these words meant: familigia, transenna, and squall. The paper had a written instruction telling him to search the definition and origin of such words, as if it was homework itself.

He sighed in defeat.

"I guess I have no choice but to hit the library and internet for the weekend."

* * *

><p>Kyoya found himself once again glaring at the seat in front of him. It's a brand day, specifically a brand new school week.<p>

Somehow like last time the school wasn't informed about the absence of that annoying herbivore. He patiently thumped his fingers across his desk waiting.

Kusakabe immediately swung the door opened as he found himself rushing towards the young Kyoya's side.

"I did it, Hibari! I did it!" He screamed ecstatically. Of course, after all it was an achievement. He just can't believe that he was able to do it after all, as he shoved the paper printed with the answers Hibari wanted to see badly.

With that, Hibari immediately clutched the paper with his small hands then taking a glimpse towards his right hand man.

"Thanks, Kusakabe." He uttered almost inaudibly as his steel blue eyes stared at the research work. Kusakabe grinned like the child that he is and skipped back to his seat.

Hibari stared at the paper with amazement. Each word he requested was well researched and well-defined. But, finally he got what he wanted to know as he got a grasp as to what kind of world the girl lives in, as he read the word Familigia. As he read, it was of Italian origin, meaning family and familigia is often referred to groups in the mafia world.

_'The mafia, huh?'_ He maybe young, but as a guy he's definitely well aware of what the mafia is through movies. Then he eyed the word Transenna next. Like Familigia, it was also of Italian origin, meaning Barrier. Just what does the word barrier has to do with them? He wondered.

But, what piqued his interest more is the word squall.

As defined from the source Kusakabe found from the internet, squall is defined as a violent wind carrying both rain and snow.

_'Snow.'_

He definitely can't understand. After all he was still a nine year old, it was just hard to grasp, but what he does understand is Rikka Miyuki isn't a normal girl at all. Nonetheless, he smirked.

_'I can't wait for you to stay by my side as well, Rikka Miyuki. I certainly want to have the opportunity to bite more people to death.'_

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter.<p>

Sorry if it was short, but I guess that became an eye opener to you guys, right?

Of course, I've very much open for reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms. :) So, please do send them without hesitation.

Anyways, of course, I'd like to thank you for reading this chapter. I've noticed that as I have reread this story, there were still a lot of grammar and spelling errors. When I have free time, I'll try to edit it. But for now, sadly I have to leave it be. Although, I would be much grateful if you could help me spot them though!

Anyways, TC for now and do look forward for my next Droplet!

Ps. If you have questions in regards to the story. Feel free to ask. Of course, expect the answers to be limited depending on how the story is up until now. :) I can't reveal too much after all.

**Review Reply Section:**

**novella12nite: **Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try my best to correct those when I get the chance. To answer your question, basically based on the manga and anime it is rather ambiguous if he really does know or not regarding the mafia world for he is one of the most mysterious characters in the KHR universe as having a few historical information revealed about him. But in this story, I'll just have to say, we'll see :p Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Dreaming So Loud: **Glad to hear that you like it! Lol, I'm really trying to capture that essence of him, since I want to keep him in character, and honestly I find it cute for him to be a child and retain his attitude lol XD. True. I'm actually trying my best not to make her Mary-Sueish and don't worry, her powers MAY look powerful, but I can assure you that it aint. Tsuna and the others are still stronger than her so don't worry, and as you can see in the previous chapters there are also other people, who are capable of using powers like her (which will be explained into further detail later on). I hope that you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and do look forward for the next chapter!

**Vongola-Nicole: **Lol, glad to see that my fic piques your interest. I can assure you that it will be more interesting in the future. Thanks for the R&R! Do look forward for the next chapter!

**mystery18blue:** Glad to hear that you love it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Do look forward for the next chapter.


	6. Droplet 6

Hi so it took a while before I could upload the new chapter. o.o

Judging by the time it was 'last updated' it took me a year.

Whew.

How time flies.

Well, do forgive me, I didn't realize that it will be busier when working rather than studying.

Anyway, my writing style might have changed so if it became worst please do forgive me haha. I have gone a little rusty? Also, if there are typos or whatever, once again forgive me because I just wrote this on my phone.

Anyway, Thanks for the awesome reviews, subscriptions and encouragements!

It may take me a while but I do hope to finish this fic. Not immediately but, will do, so if you mind hang on as I write!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong> A Cloud Drawn To Snow<strong>

_Ok, now I'm into you, like you never knew_  
><em>I'm falling for you baby, I need a parachute<em>  
><em>So wet, I need a wetsuit<em>  
><em>You're way too fly, I could be ya jet fuel<em>

I'm Into You

**By: Jennifer Lopez Ft. Lil Wayne**

* * *

><p>-Droplet 6-<p>

Kyoya found himself once again standing in front of the Miyuki Mansion.  
>He doesn't know why but he just found his feet making its way there. Perhaps because his mind just can't take away itself from its resident.<p>

Clasping the paper in his hand, the homework for the week which is his prepared excuse for being there, he pressed the button on the pillars of the gate.

Slight amazement filled him as to how the then destroyed gate now looked new and pristine. It's as if its destruction never came at all. Even the roads looks so perfectly fine.

The speaker finally cackled with a grunt from its operator, who seems to have remembered him, as he spoke with a bit of resentment.

"... It's you."

But Kyoya just eyed the speaker with his nonchalant expression, just waiting if he could go in or not. Nonetheless, even if he can't he had already prepared to force himself in.

He grinned slightly as he moved his hands stealthily into his jacket.

Much to his chagrin, the gate opened on its own as he find himself meeting with the man, who carried Rikka, before he could even touch his infamous weapon. Like the last time, the man was clad in his black suit. His grey hair combed neatly and his eyes covered by a pair of black sun glasses.

The man bowed at him as a way of greeting.

"Your name, it's Kyoya Hibari is it?"

A "Hn... " was all Kyoya could muster at the man.

"The Young Miss has told me a lot about you. You can call me Takeshi. I am one of young Miss' Guardians. She may not be available at the moment but perhaps sooner or later maybe. You may come back-"

"I can wait... " Kyoya immediately cut him off somehow surprising the old man. Nonetheless he nodded as he gestures the boy to come in.

"I see, come this way then."

The place was big alright as a straight cobbled path paved it's way leading to a one story, old-fashioned japanese mansion suiting the taste of the young lad. The Sakura trees along its path made it even more beautiful.

He looked past those trees only to see nothing but a mere forest.  
>There were no such gardens or whatsoever to make it look pleasant and relaxing. Rather, it gave him the impression that if ever a stupid herbivore ever happens to frolic mindlessly there, it was bound to get lost.<p>

Takeshi led him inside. It was just as wide as he expected it would be. The place was rather silent, however there were a lot of rooms in there. Too big for a little girl like her, he thought.

With his curious mind, he tried to steal a glance through one of the room's slightly opened door. He was a bit surprised only to find about three to four big and muscular men. He wanted to squinted further but only to find the door shut before him as Takeshi narrowed his eyes slightly at Kyoya.

'So, even the herbivore have her own lackeys like those guys.' Referring to his attackers from the other day. Obviously everything about her is beyond normal that he found himself highly intrigue even more. After all, looking at her at face value, it's definitely impossible for her to be associated with such kind of world.

Her naive smile.

Her gentle gaze.

Her everything.

Not to mention that she was referred to as the 'Young Miss'.

"Please, refrain from wandering around, young Sir. You wouldn't want to get lost." he uttered in an intimidating tone despite his face expressing otherwise. Not feeling a little bit frightened, he immediately pulled out his Tonfa hoping to give the old man a jab to show he's also not someone incapable.

But the man just stopped him with a raise of his index finger, which conjured a thin yet sturdy layer of ice that was enough to stop the young Kyoya.

"Yes, I am aware of your potential as the Young Miss said, Hibari. However, I would advice you to choose your enemies. You're still far to be sparring with me." he said kindly yet coldly like the artic wind.

It may be simple, yet sort of baffled the young boy. To put it in better terms, it sort of irked him.

_'Far?! He just got a lucky block! I would have bitten this herbivore to death already!'_ he gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

But before anything else would ensue...

"Oh hey, Takeshi!"

Both the old man and the lad turn their attention towards the owner of the voice, who happens to be a child with bronze-like hair. Probably the same age as Kyoya, however having a clearly different disposition than he is. The boy certainly had a positive aura around him as a wide smile cracked on his slightly tanned face. His almost crimson eyes shone brightly like the stars at night.

The moment he laid his eyes on the raven haired lad, it shone brighter than ever.

"Are you perhaps the 'Kyoya Hibari' Rikka has been talking about?!" he chirped as he drew himself closer.

Hating the sudden proximity, Kyoya reflexively tried to jab him with his Tonfa.

However, the brunette was fast enough as he drew his weapon-a pair of rings its edges are sharp as the blades of a sword- shielding himself just in time deflecting Kyoya. Kyoya was so hard on him that the rings were able to carve itself on his Tonfa.

"Wah! That was close! You're really are as aggressive and strong!" the brunette exclaimed with amazement.

Takeshi just coughed at him.

"Please don't address the future head like that." But the boy just 'hmphd' at the old man with his right cheek puffed.

Ignoring what the old man said, the boy turned towards Kyoya with his smile regained and his hand reaching towards him.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Hibari! My name is Shoichi Yukito. Call me Shoichi."

Kyoya just stared at Shoichi's hand, obviously ignoring his offer to shake hands.

But Shoichi didn't bother as he tries to keep on going.

"So since you're here, does it mean you'll join our Familigia?" he asked as his eyes sparkled more. But then after realizing something, it slightly darkened as his stare became determined along with the raise if his pointing finger toward Hibari. "If you're here to be part of us remember this, although you hold the interest of Rikka, I will be her Squall and nobody else!"

_'Again with that Squall* thing. Just what is it with them?'_

The calm old man suddenly pulled Shoichi onto him and whispered something in his ear, a bit frantic.

The boy's eyes widened perhaps due whatever the old man might have told him. It was Shoichi's turn to whisper on the old man's ear.

"Ahhh, Takeshi can I-" he turned to the old man perhaps about to ask something, which Kyoya could care less but whatever that is Shoichi was quick in his feet as he grabbed hold of Kyoya's wrist.

"Since I heard you are waiting for Rikka, care to come with me for a while?"

* * *

><p>For some unknown reason, Kyoya got himself dragged around by Shoichi. His wrist locked tightly under Shoichi's grasp.<p>

Although time and time again he would find himself swatting Shoichi 's hand away using various creative means.

Like suddenly attacking the brunette's hand from above or from below or pulling himself when Kyoya thinks he's off guard.

However, for some reason it seems like Shoichi could read his every move and had grasped his hand like a snake coiled on to him.

Shoichi wasn't strong as he is as Shoichi could barely deflect Kyoya's sudden jabs with the same degree of power. Rather, the only thing he can do was just hit the points where it seemed the weakest-enough for him to bounce it back at Kyoya.

"Heh, if you think I'm as weak as the ones you beat up the last time then you're wrong!" he said smugly, which Kyoya just retorted with a grunt. But he couldn't help but speak internally to himself, _'What a close call!_ _It was really wrong of us to send the noobs out to get him._ _He has the strength alright but he lacks the technique that's for sure.'_

Somehow after a while, Kyoya himself got tired and reluctantly allowed himself get pulled by Shoichi.

_'Better entertained by a herbivore than sitting around.'_

The house seemed like a maze as Shoichi dragged him althroughout the mansion as if giving him a tour.

For some reason it occurred to him if by chance, if they were relatives. Perhaps, cousins? But looking at the cheerful lad, Kyoya can't find a single common trait between them.

But he wasn't dumb. It didn't take a long time for him to figure out after all.

_'... He's a member of her Mafia.' _he grinned inwardly. _'... Interesting.'_ It didn't take long enough for him to also figure out that Rikka would be the future Mafia Boss of this familigia with the way there referred to her. Finding out just as much he didn't regret his decision to come and visit her.

Honestly, with the seemingly strong power they have Kyoya is now highly tempted to join. Hoping to learn from them and conquer them in the future. He just can't bear having someone as equally as good as him, or worst stronger. It's like there is this craving in him. A desire within the depths of his heart calling him with the orders: "Bite them to death."

But aside from that, was it the only reason-the thirst for power?

He may not be aware of it that much yet, but there is something. Something he wouldn't understand right now.

Lastly, after an our or so, Shoichi finally slowed down in front of a small house in the back if the mansion. Finally, letting go of Kyoya' s hand feeling confident that they're too far inside the house for him to leave, and thinking that perhaps this would get the robust lad's interest.

"Lastly, here is the *Squall Dojo. Where people like me train to become our-uhm- group's *Squall for the Guardians and the Head of our-uhm- group."

Whatever Takeshi told Shoichi, it made him careful about his words in mentioning anything Mafia-related. However, much to his chagrin, little did he know that Kyoya actually knew already so much for him to hide anything. Credits given to Kusakabe's research.

A lot of questions plagued Kyoya 's mind. But he kept his mouth shut as he hope that his observance was enough to answer them. Sadly, Shoichi wasn't as careless as he was when they first met.

It made him wonder though as the cat was already out of the bag during his times crossing with whomever their Familigia has a rivalry with.

Then again it was his fault that he got himself intertwined with the Mafia world. But what got him to be mistaken as a *Squall?

He can no longer restrain himself as slight irritation filled him.

"Just what makes these *Squalls special?"

Shoichi stared at him worriedly, his eyes losing its sparkle. He tried to find the right words to him that won't give anything away. But for some reason, he just can't. Even if it's the the simplest words without the jargons, for him it seems it would just give everything away.

He was simply tongue-tied but he suddenly let out a gasp. Before he could speak further-

"It's because you have super powers!"

"Young Miss!"

It was Rikka and Takeshi.

Like the last time Kyoya visited her, she was once again clad in a Yukata, her hair and skin wet as if she freely came out from the showers.

Both Takeshi and Shoichi' s expressions were unreadable, but Shoichi' s was the first to relax as his lips formed grin line instead.

"Rikka, who does this mean exposing us to him?" he asked, with Takeshi making a follow up query.

"In all due respect, I know that you are our future head and I am aware of your closeness with Sir Hibari here, but I don't think..."

"It's alright. I doubt that he doesn't know a thing afterall." she kept her ususl calm smile as she neared herself to Kyoya, who out of instinct just withdrew his pair of Tonfa. It's like he just sensed that she was dangerous.

Smiling calmly at him, "It's alright I won't do anything to you. Please put them down."

"... I see. I understand. But Miss, you're not supposed to go around walking until later tonight." Takeshi whispered. But Kyoya's ears were sharp, as the old man's statement only made his curiosity grow. Shoichi with a pained expression however suddenly knelt down I front of Rikka.

"... Rikka, I'm sorry for being too slow, but I promise to hurry up for you. If you need a-"

"SHOICHI!" Takeshi exclaimed, his shout enough to cut the young boy off.

Rikka, with a gentle gaze, walked towards Shoichi and patted him on the head.

"I know how you wanted to help me Shoichi, but we all know that-"

But, Shoichi with angered eyes threw her hand away from him causing him to receive another disapproving exclamation from the old man.

"NO! I WILL BECOME THAT PERSON!" with that Shoichi stormed of towards the *Squall Dojo and shut the doors behind him.

"In behalf of his selfishness, I'm sorry Ms. Rikka."

For the first time in Kyoya's life, he finally saw a different expression on that herbivore's face. Sadness-an express of weakness.

"No. He shouldn't be. You shouldn't be, Takeshi. It's my fault. It's our fault. He can't be mine, and we both know it. There's no one who can..." then her eyes landed straight on his steel blue eyes. It was the saddest thing he has ever seen. To be honest, he doesn't know what to feel at the moment. After all, for all his life he didn't know any other emotion or feeling aside from the feeling of irritation or the thirst to beat up people.

But for some reason, he doesn't know why nor can't find out why, he just felt like being drawn into her. To make it in our terms, he feels sorry for her, and whatever is making her this pitiful, he wants to eliminate it. It was definitely something new for him.

But somehow, he figured it out.

Maybe he will.

With a grin, he came forward towards her.

"I know what you want... You want me to be your *Squall, right?"

Rikka was unsure, but yes, Kyoya was definitely spot on...

But he couldn't he and just wonder, why him?

What does he have?

Super powers? That's just absurd, but to the young kid that he is, somehow that thought of it it amazing.

"... No. I don't think so." Rikka stated with a grim expression. "Get out. I don't want to see you again, don't ever come back here." Then suddenly, ice spikes just conjured out of thin air and aimed themselves like a bullet towards Kyoya.

Kyoya parried with the stalagmite-like ice, not gracefully as Shoichi would have, but enough for him to get through them all either by hitting it back or evading them barely as it left him having a few grazes everywhere on his body.

"Do you honestly think I'm that weak, herbivore? Weren't you the one who requested to stay by my side?!" it was definitely something he wouldn't normally say, it's as if something came over him. But, for the first time he doesn't care. For some reason, he actually kind of like the idea.

He is confused himself. Actually, he doesn't know why he's feeling like that.

Could it be because he just got used to her presence?

Or perhaps she has pushed herself too much onto him that he eventually like having her around?

Maybe it's because he's curious about her powers, wanting to learn more about her and eventually overcome that power?

Whatever it was, yes, he just couldn't allow her, whoever she is he doesn't give give a damn, to order him around.

Rikka was definitely highly appalled. She just doesn't know what to say. To be honest, if there's a thing she found herself drawn into, it's him.

Why? Because no one in her world would ever defy or disrespect her like this, and she loves it.

But, before anything else an explosion echoed from the entrance of the Miyuki Mansion causing a slight earthquake followed by a running injured man heading towards them.

"YOUNG MISS! THEY'RE HERE! THE BERTESCA FAMILIGIA IS ATTACKING!"

* * *

><p>So, I finally decided to start moving the story a little bit, and I hope you don't mind the additional OC's.<p>

Well, just so everyone would know (since not all are aware), the Bertesca Familigia is a Canon Mafia Familiga in the KHR-verse, only however they only appeared on the DS game. (So, they're not actually OC's, however, I might have to alter a few things about them in somehow or someway, which you will find out later).

Anyway, despite off I hope you guys enjoyed it! For the people who are excited to see them grow up, all I can say is...soon. x)

Please do Review and feel free to share with me your comments, critics and etc. It will help a lot! :)

Thanks to:

**TheBloodyArrow**

**OneWhoWasForgotten**

**Vongola-Nicole**

**XxSaphirezxX**

**Jestie Uchiha **

For the encouraging reviews!

Look Forward For the Next Update Everyone!


End file.
